The Masquerade
by Sakura Lisette
Summary: AU Modern Times. Married life never was easy. Especially when your secret life is secret, even to your beloved. Russia X Fem!China
1. Introduction: Smiling Disguise

**Hello!**

**This is my second story. I love this pairing to death. Yao is female in this story, because I really can't write shonen-ai well. The plot is loosely based on Mr. and Mrs. Smith.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: APH does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>On the seventh floor of a luxury apartment building, situated in Manhattan, was a couple.<p>

They were a charming and friendly husband and wife who held good occupations, or at least, was the response of the neighbors, co-workers, and friends.

The husband, a tall, big-boned Russian, managed the Human Resources Department as its chief executive in a prestigious bodyguard service company. Despite his intimidating appearance (which proved wonders for anyone who dared to go against his will) he was rather childish and kept a permanent smile spread across his lips. Ivan was quite handsome, attracting the attention of the ladies at his work, but he never seemed interested in romance. Who could blame him? He was successful, wealthy, and came from a well-known family (his grandfather and ancestors were all considered military heroes in Russia). His older sister was a hard-working farmer who could barely even pay the bills of her gas and electricity, if it wasn't for his own donations. She insisted strongly that she wanted, no, needed to stand up for herself and that she wanted to look after the farm that their father had gained via investment. His younger sister was completely another matter. As a new graduate of World Academy High School, Natalya made her way through life as a nineteen-year old model, a job she despised. He tried his best to look after her, but she claimed that she was living a good life and that he didn't need to worry about anything. Natalya truly loved her brother...perhaps a bit too much. It was rather difficult to drag her out of the office sometimes, and he personally paid for his personal secretary's broken fingers after he attempted to court her. Still, the fact that Natalya was still distant to everyone else puzzled him. It was almost as if she had a confidential agenda that she couldn't risk letting anyone else know.  
>At that thought, she really did remind him of himself.<p>

The wife was a beautiful, petite, and practical Chinese beauty who immigrated to the United States after her mother's affair disbanded her from the family. Yao's mother disapproved of her husband's ideas of the government, as he was a politician, and she eventually grew distant from him. She became outraged when she unveiled his secret affair, and shot him to death in the middle of the night, disguised as an anarchist. The rest of the family did their best to perceive exactly what was the relationship between the two, while seven-year old Yao watched from a distance. Eight years passed by, and her relatives were slowing becoming aware of the incident that occurred that night, and in fear, her mother took her and fled to the United States. While Yao completed high school, her mother maintained her life by becoming a highly successful stockbroker, which enabled herself and her daughter to move on with life. Yao was left with a fortune after her mother was assassinated by a member of the mafia. She pursued a career as an accountant in a banking firm. Although she experienced such horrific events ever since her childhood, Yao continued to smile and treat the others around her with motherly kindness, and was loved by those who held her dear.

All the while hiding her vengeance in the deep corners of her heart.

* * *

><p>The couple acted their roles as the loving husband and the doting wife perfectly in their daily life. At morning, they awoke in bed and ate breakfast at the glass table in the kitchen, while Yao whipped up a delicious Chinese meal. Soon after, they changed and brushed their teeth in the en-suite double closet and bathroom of the master bedroom. Descending from the top of the silver stairway, they swapped jokes and silly stories at work during the brief elevator ride. In the lobby, they kissed each other goodbye before entering their cars (a silver Cadillac and a black Mercedes) and drove their separate ways to work. Yao was the first to arrive home after a long, tiring day and prepared dinner. Later, Ivan would come home receiving a welcome kiss from his beautiful wife. During dinner, they conversed about the happenings at work, occasionally asking the other about how old friends were doing. After the table was cleared and the dishes were washed, they snuggled in the couch and watched the television together. Most of the time they watched the evening news, but an outrageous game show would pop up now and then. Then there was Ivan's strange soap opera fetish, and Yao's precious cooking shows, to which the other would reluctantly bear through for thirty minutes to an hour. Again they found themselves changing into pajamas and brushing their teeth, before a good night's sleep in their darling's arms.<p>

That was only the good part of the lives of Mr. and Mrs. Braginski.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. The Wife

**Hello! Thank you to all who have read my story so far. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Running. Gasping. Sweating.<p>

The man didn't even stop to turn as a knife pinned the fabric of his Ralph Lauren blazer, tearing the forest green wallpaper. Dark brown eyes widened, mouth gaping in fear.

No, he wasn't supposed to be like this. He was Benjamin Allcast, the owner of several nuclear oil plants across the oceans and he was supposed to be announcing the creation of weapons at ten o'clock sharp, in the Peninsula Hotel! This wasn't supposed to be happening. This was an illogical act, played by an illogical opponent. Did they really believe that they could take him down-he, who was the king of the nuclear industry in the realm of international business-so easily? Ha! He grinned at the silly, impudent mastermind who thought they could do such a-

"So many things must be running through your mind." He froze, his grin dropping. Footsteps, slow but steady, were approaching where he was pinned against the wall of HIS corporate building, his domain-! He gritted his teeth in frustration.

The owner of the footsteps appeared in the form of an extremely beautiful woman. A long waterfall of pale white hair fell to her waist and slightly bounced backward at her elegant pace. Eyes, blue like the sky, yet piercing like the winter's ice studied his face with a calmness that even he could not comprehend. Her skin, pale as snow, was mostly covered by her black attire-which composed of a long-sleeved jumpsuit, thigh-length tights, and knee-high boots. In her left hand was a pistol, her delicate ivory finger lightly touching the trigger. Her lips, red like bloody rose petals, was pressed into a firm line as she pressed the pistol against his forehead, the sweat falling even quicker.

"Benjamin Allcast, CEO of Aillcast Int. and dealer of illegal nuclear weapons?" The beautiful woman's voice had a slight accent to it-lovely, soft Russian-as he realized that she was not the patient one, pressing the pistol deeper into his scalp.  
>"Y-yes!" The humiliation! The old man's voice sounded like a frog's croak as he managed to part his trembling lips. She seemed satisfied with his answer, her angelic face slowly turning more pleasant, but her hand did not budge.<p>

"You believe you own everything, don't you? But there's something that you will never have," The tone of her voice became harsher and harsher as her index finger's touch on the trigger became heavier, second by second. Benjamin's eyes rolled back into his head as his scalp was fractured into pieces by the bullet's shell.

Natalya watched, eyes still dull as the body slumped forward and hit the crimson carpet with a _thud_. It took her a few seconds to tell the blood and the carpet apart.  
>"Natalya, good work today." A smooth, childish voice came from behind the Belorussian.<p>

"Dear Brother has less to think about now. That is all that matters." She didn't acknowledge her Seychellois teammate as she bent down, and reached into his bloody suit jacket. Angelique gasped, kneeling beside Natalya.

"Something was-"  
>"<em>Da<em>. This wretched man stole an ID card from Brother's workplace." Card in hand, Natalya stood, sending a condescending glare towards the corpse. Disgusting.

She sneered, sending a kick against its stomach. Again. And again.  
>Angelique stared with worry from behind the raged woman, who continued on with her meaningless sense of torture. The petite island girl wondered what she was trying to accomplish. After all, the man was already dead. Could it be that Natalya was upset at herself, not the man? For not being able to catch him first, before any of this happened. No one was perfect. No one could always keep anything from happening.<p>

But to Natalya 'Arlovskaya' Braginski, especially if it was about her brother, mistakes were taboo.

A growl of frustration came from Natalya's throat as she sent harder, more painful blows to its body. Motionless. Dead. Ugly. Her ice blue eyes raged with fire as she shrieked, kicking away the bruised and bleeding face from her sight.

It was like a reflection in a mirror.

As she raised her foot again for yet another kick, Angelique's phone rang.

"It's Yao, she wants us to come back." Angelique held the Nokia to her ear as her chocolate eyes focused on her teammate-friend. Natalya was still for a while, then turned, her face void of expression.  
>"Very well then."<p>

* * *

><p>Yao Wang sat crossed-legged on her leather chair, elbow on the armrest as her hand cradled part of her face. Her plump lips were slightly curved into a smile as her underlings entered through the automatic silver door. Untouched, without a single scratch or hair out of place. Her smile widened.<p>

Perfect.

"Yao, the job has been finished. It was boring." Natalya said bleakly. Of course, that meant there wasn't anything to worry about, and the target was easily finished off. She had trained them well, indeed.

"All our targets had connections in the formation of nuclear weapons," Angelique began, toying with her ponytail.

"are they part of an organization or something? Like the mafia?" Yao frowned.

"Perhaps they are. I wouldn't be surprised if they were. What difference would it make? Our client simply said, that whoever is participating in illegal nuclear weapon trafficking in Manhattan is to be eliminated." The Seychellois nodded.

"I see." The Chinese woman noticed the tinge of fear evident in the girl's eyes. Maybe she had seen too much. Angelique was only sixteen, and joined the League because of her knowledge of the surrounding crime organizations throughout the country. The girl tried her best to cover her anxiety and fear of death and destruction by her warm-hearted appeal, and fooled the other members that she could hold her ground easily.

That wasn't at all true.

"The two of you may retire for the day, there's nothing left that needs to be taken care of. Everyone in our suspicion has been rid of." With a professional nod, Yao dismissed the two agents as they left through the titanium door.

Yao folded her hands as she meditated on the events of the League's formation. Her mother, Wang Lin, was seemingly just a wealthy stockbroker who owned an immense wealth and property deeds across the United States. It wasn't until her untimely murder that Yao learned of her hidden occupation as the head of a small group of female assassins known as the International Valkyrie League. She had been so shocked to find such a hideout within a small Art Gallery, run by Monique, who was one of the original few who knew Lin.

Yao only had been nineteen, a genius who graduated from New York University, and thought that she had seen everything about her dear mother. Chocolate brown eyes softened at the remembrance of her mother's weary smile when she was still wedded to that man in Beijing. That man, Wang Zhong, who had abandoned her. Her and herself, who was still a small unknowing girl of eight.  
>Not only had he left her, but he found interest in another. Another woman, whose beauty was hideous to her mind. Because with that beauty, she had used it to lure Lin's husband away and leave the already broken woman into what seemed to be an unfixable wreck.<p>

Revenge wasn't a good factor. Used by the Mafia, but she was above that. No, he would eventually lead himself to ruin. Just as he thought he had done with Lin.

Again, a smile spread across her lips. The moon outside the clear glass window had newly risen, its light touching the tips of the buildings. It cast a lovely pale glow on her porcelain face, as she brushed back her shoulder-length brown hair.

* * *

><p>Grasping the handle of her leather suitcase, she turned off the lights and set the security system. Yawning, she tucked the pistol into the pocket of her grey blazer and shut the door. Yao wondered if Ivan would want stir-fry beef tonight for dinner. Oh, well. He loved whatever she cooked, anyway. Whatever she did or said was completely acceptable to him.<p>

Everything but this hidden life she lived every day, behind his back.

"You're such a loyal wife, Yao! I wish I could always be like that to Roddy, but lots of things are happening, and I can't always do what he thinks is alright. I envy you for that!" Elizabeta, the secretary at the front desk of Braginski Corp. sighed one day as the two women enjoyed their lunch at the local Starbucks across the street.

"It's only because we love each other enough to understand what we're doing is for the other's sake." Lizzy had never seen a love this pure. All the couples she had dawned upon only lusted for physical desire against the other, such beautiful lovers they had been. All the novels she had read were full of passion and longing for the other, and all the movies were the same.

So why...why wasn't it like that with Roddy?

"Yao...have you read any romance novels or watched any lovey-dovey soap operas?" The Chinese laughed, remembering her Ivan's face at the sobbing man over his unrequited love lying motionless on the road, pressed halfway over by a car.

"No, not really. They're not of my interest." No, she didn't want to hurt her husband's reputation by stating his strange fetishes. The Hungarian lady closed her hands around the paper cup of decaf coffee. Her upper lip pressed down.

She had never felt so guilty.

Yao's mind switched back to reality as the engine of her Mercedes-Benz roared to life. As she sped down the ever-bustling streets of Manhattan, she paused at a red light. Leaving her right hand holding the steering wheel, her left reached into her pocket, checking if her pistol was fully loaded. Peripheral vision was a major tool in spotting Mafiosos in large crowds, as a pretty auburn-haired girl made her way absentmindedly down the sidewalk.

She was a pretty little thing, with a smile of warmth and eyes of gold. The waves of her hair reached to her waist, the spring yellow skirt of her dress bouncing as she skipped childishly to wherever she was going. The strange curl attached to the left of her head bobbed up and down at her pace. Such a pretty little thing was the granddaughter of Roma Vargas, the Mafia King of Italy. The Mafia King of the Underworld.

Eyes narrowing, Yao nearly pulled the pistol out until she caught sight of a man, dressed in a pitch black suit from head to toe and sunglasses following her in a steady pace. His curl was to the right, and a prominent frown was on his lips.

They met eye contact for a few seconds until the light turned green.

She tsked as she drove forward, promptly leaving the pistol in its place. Maybe another time.

Her mind drifted back into what was on tonight's menu.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	3. The Wife: Accepting the Invitation

**I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting. I kept going through this chapter and redoing it, and I found that this version would suit best. Get ready, because a lot more characters are going to be introduced!  
>Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia does not belong to me.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Swiss Bank executive did not tolerate tardiness.<p>

Unfortunately, since the matter at hand was urgent, for now he would make an exception.

The two women seated across from his metallic office desk were clothed in black, both with their gaze set at his green eyes. To the left was a Belorussian woman-Natalya, he recalled. A beauty, but her piercing gaze could crack a mirror. Her eyes were like ice, and her look matched it perfectly. To the right was an Asian woman, with a much softer appeal than the other. Her shoulder-length chocolate brown hair was tied in a neat ponytail, and her lips pressed in a thin, serious line.

He noticed the ring on her left hand finger. His eyebrows narrowed slightly. She was brave, to have taken the risk of a life as such, all the while being devoted to another.

"Well then, to get straight to the point, you won't actually be doing something directly for _me_. " Natalya pursed her lips, and moved her gaze to the window. The city was bustling as ever, with the traffic hardly moving twelve stories below. How correct had he been to take the liberty of ordering soundproof windows for every room in the building. That didn't mean he oversaw the extra cost on the bill.

"My acquaintance in Tokyo needs extra security personnel for his business." Yao straightened her posture, her eyes sparkling with newfound interest. Had he said something that caught her attention?

"What business?"

"Honda International." Her plump lips parted for a second, then closed. He leaned back, the springs of the personalized leather chair creaked, barely audible. But when you were part of ILV, every sound, every movement mattered. Natalya returned her gaze to the Swiss man.

"Mr. Zwingli, which executive in particular would ask for an American-based group to handle his affairs? They are in Asia. Surely they have well-trained assassins and bodyguards who can do the job just as well, or-" Yao stuttered. He frowned.

"Wang, you should be honored. Honda International is one of the world's leading companies, period. It invests in billion-dollar oil refineries, and creates technology that is currently leading the way to the next century. It holds a title that almost matches Jones Corp." Folding his hands in a businesslike manner, he scrutinized the Asian woman's expression. Chocolate-brown orbs were deep in thought, as if remembering a hint of the past. Delicate ivory fingers clutching the fabric of the black skirt. Lips pressing against another.

There could only be one conclusion, he decided.

"You have a connection to Honda, I assume?" Her head bolted upward, mouth parted to speak.

"I-I believe so. It's just that so many people in Japan take the surname Honda, and I-" She leaned forward.

"Well, the Honda I am speaking of does have the appearance of a common Japanese male. His first name is Kiku." Yao's jaw dropped.

"Yes, I know him." Indeed, she and Kiku had a long history. Her mind floated across the course of time, recalling all those times they had played together, with him being the quiet, attentive one and her smiling and speaking freely-

"Mr. Zwingli, if I may ask, exactly what are the details of this mission?" Natalya broke in, and Yao snapped herself from her thoughts.  
>His hand moved across the tabletop, knocking down a small brown frame which stood on the left-hand corner. It was a photo of his younger sister, Lilli, who was still attending World Academy High. Using his peripheral vision, he stole a glance from the clock at the opposite corner. According to the schedule, it was lunchtime. Ah! What was he doing? In a swift jerk of his hand he swept the yellow folder towards him, carefully opening it.<p>

"The Yakuza have been infiltrating the building at night, destroying security cameras and murdering the guards. Only a few survived, and were admitted to the hospital, from where they explained their witness. Well-armed and silent, they had illegal weapons on their hands, as they attempted destroying the door to a file storage room. Since your organization holds skilled women of elite characteristics in combat, he and I decided that you would be the ones to guard it." He scanned through the documents, translated from Japanese to English for his convenience.

"Your flight for Tokyo has been scheduled at five A.M. tomorrow morning. For the remainder of the time you have here, I suggest you gather your best weapons and make arrangements to cancel any appointments you have in the next five weeks." Yao bit her lip.

How would she explain this to Ivan? Her eyes fell upon Natalya, whose expression seemed to read her mind. _We'll talk about it later, _she said without a move of her lips.  
>For the years they had worked side by side, both women were at the point of being able to read each other's face without speaking a word.<p>

"Very well then, Mr. Zwingli." Yao kept her eye contact with the Swiss, returning the professional smirk she had mastered through all this time.

"The Yakuza will be brought down to their knees."

* * *

><p>"Vanya, guess what? Natalya and I won sweepstakes to go on a five-week shopping spree in Tokyo!" Yao threw her hands up in the air, hoping that he would fall for her facade. Ivan was surprised, for she wasn't really the type that spent hours in a mall.<p>

"Are you sure you'll have fun without me? I can't take any days off this week, because a lot of things are happening in work. Promise that you'll be safe, da?" She smiled, and threw her arms around him.

"I promise." He smiled, returning her embrace, but a little too tightly.

"Vanya, I can't breathe!" She wheezed. Hesitantly, he let go. Ivan pulled on the collar of his gray turtleneck, wondering if this really was the best idea. He had witnessed her strength even before they began their relationship. From woks to fists, Yao was a strong woman. But he still wasn't sure if she could be out there, alone.

"I don't want you to get hurt, da!" He pouted childishly. She sighed.

"Vanya, every day I come home just fine. There's nothing to worry about. Back then, I learned kung-fu from my mother, so I'm perfectly guarded!" She took a stance, crossing her arms and lifting her leg. The Russian man grinned, suppressing his giggles. Yao frowned as he began to laugh, and placed her foot down, hands on her hips.

"You really think I can't take care of myself?" His laughter stopped short when he saw the fire blazing in her eyes.

"Ah, ha! It's just that I realized something." Her face softened, and her arms fell to her sides.

"What would that be?" Yawning, she headed towards the closet. The rain fell softly outside, gently tapping on the roof of the apartment. It would be a good idea to sleep.

"Just that my Yao is perfect in whatever she does, da!" The Chinese woman paused as she pulled on her silk night bottoms. Her lips upturned.  
>She wondered if Ivan would continue to think that way if he ever learned of her secret.<p>

"You're perfect in every way, Ivan." The words came out in a slow mutter, but still caught his ear as he was brushing his teeth. Yao knew for a fact that this was true. His childishness, his intimidating aura, his playful remarks and affectionate touch-it was all too perfect. Supposedly, it was his flaws that made him the one she devoted herself to as a wife.

He put down the cup and stared at his reflection in the water. Perfect? Selling weapons and illegal drugs were far from what a normal man would do. As a matter of fact, they were far from what a good man would do. Weapons, that destroyed places, that destroyed people, that destroyed life. Chemicals that changed a person's mind and led to addiction and craving.

If she ever knew who he really was, Yao would find him far from perfect.

* * *

><p>They always said she made them happy.<p>

Mei was a persistent girl, who kept asking questions until she was satisfied on the truth of their answer. Her mother, her father, her best friend, her other friends.

"There's nothing wrong with you at all, Mei. You're completely fine."  
>Then why...why did he always leave her alone?<br>"Honda-San is a very busy man. Young ladies like you, high-class or not, shouldn't get in the way." The receptionist lady flung her hair and glared at her with contempt. Mei frowned. Was she jealous? She looked a good few years ahead of Kiku's age, and Kiku himself said that he wasn't the type to be interested in women.

Still, he still fell for her.

And Mei couldn't have been happier.

Been, as the main word.

Now, everything seemed like a K-Drama. Like the ones her friend Yong Soo starred in, where it was a fairytale at the start then a tragedy in the end. Luckily enough, Kiku hadn't said anything yet about breaking up. No, she didn't know if she could ever have the strength to hear those words again. She heard them too much, too often. Despite what everyone said, they would always contradict it.

Even though they said she was perfect in every way, they lied and left her in the end.

To be perfect...doesn't that mean that you're irresistible? Being a small child, she hadn't understood why her mother kept abandoning her in the middle of the mansion, even when she couldn't walk that well. She couldn't understand why her father never spoke to her in person, only in letters, (which she threw away after a few times reading it over. It wasn't the truth. It was just to keep her occupied with thoughts about how he actually cared for her as a daughter. Mei told herself that he didn't care, ever since she broke her leg and never even sent a card.)

That's why she was standing here, in the lobby of Honda International Building, in front of the same spiteful receptionist woman, who didn't pay her any attention and was glancing over a clipboard.

"I want to see him again." The woman laughed.

"Of course you do. Crazy girl, he'll never-" The Taiwanese girl gritted her teeth and slammed her ivory hands against the metal desk.

"I AM WANG MEI, THE DAUGHTER OF PREMIER WANG ZHOU AND I WILL SEE HIM!" She screamed. Everyone in the lobby turned their heads towards the pretty, yet angered youth and the terrified lady.  
>"Yes, right away Wang-San." The woman stuttered, self conscious as she sensed numerous eyes falling upon her and muttering about her poor service.<p>

Mei smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! And please review!<strong>


	4. The Wife: The Ride to the Party

**It's me again! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!  
>About this chapter: It's long, long, long. I'm pretty happy about how it turned out, although it seems pretty wordy...a few characters will be introduced in this.<br>Homare-Aizu**

**Daisuke-Osaka**

**Many thanks to my wonderful Beta! **

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Hong Kong was spectacular at night. Everyone, local or tourist, always said that. Well, if one saw the rainbow of lights reflected atop the still waters of Victoria Harbor, they would probably agree.<p>

Xiang, being a local, knew this well. He wasn't just any local. His mother was the legendary actress Gang Liu, famous for her dramatic personality (naturally) and her beauty. Even though he was her illegitimate son, Liu still loved him like any mother would and spoiled him because of their immense wealth. With her assets, Liu bought a luxurious penthouse located in the heart of Kowloon, four stories tall and mostly made of glass, giving most of the rooms ceiling-high windows. She wasted no money in the grandeur, including wide flat screen televisions, Persian rugs, chandeliers, and of course, game systems for her darling son.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy life here. Xiang didn't mind at all having grown as a wealthy child, being used to delicious food prepared by fine chefs and private plane rides to exotic locations, including his mother's private island, which they visited annually every summer. He was an adventurous young man who constantly sought entertainment in the not-so-safe way. Whenever she was away, he pulled out the speedboat and skipped through the splashing waves of the harbor, wearing Oakley sunglasses while listening to Yong Soo's new hit single on his ipod.

Yong Soo was as famous and as filthy rich of a teenager as he was. Instead of the entertainment industry, his family's roots began at the political stage. Being born the younger twin, not as much was expected between him and his brother. When he was thirteen, a fierce quarrel broke out between his mother and his father's family, during the succession of another politician, whose position was not in the South's government but in the North's. His mother's family desperately wanted to play it safe and remain in their original country, but his father's had strong connections with the deceased politician's family and were told that no one could fill in the role better than a member of Yong Soo's family. After a marriage between their families, Yong Soo's older brother would indeed become the next major politician of North Korea. By then, a lot more was expected from the boy. They should have known better than to mess with an independent spirit such as his, for he was also very talented in art, voice, and even appearance. Still, his parents didn't want to risk losing their origins in the South's politics, so nothing could be done to change the boy's future.

Yong Soo despised it. So what if he was rich and talented? He still would be controlled by his parents...from the schools he attended, to sometimes what he would wear every day. He and Xiang met on the internet during their first year of high school, and luckily enough were both enrolled in the same school. The two maintained a strong friendship, as close as brothers. Yong Soo even mentioned that he was more of a brother than his own ever was.  
>By the end of their first year, Yong Soo's parents decided that he would transfer. Not to just any school, though. To a foreign one-a boarding school. He had many friends before, but this just crossed the line. Xiang was his <em>best<em> friend.  
>Instead of obeying his parents and returning to his apartment that night, he spent the night at Xiang's place. There, he decided that he would run away. Back in middle school, he met a famous theatrical agent back in Seoul. Now, he was ready to take up his offer, having grown and his voice mostly developed. After a quick exchange of fake contacts and real ones, he left.<p>

Xiang hadn't seen him since.

In a way, he thought of him as lucky. Away from his parents, not being told what to do. He didn't really have a right to complain about Liu controlling his future, since she already gave him her word that he was free to do as he pleased. Xiang loved Hong Kong, but as much as he did, he was aware of the world around him and what there was to do. He had seen quite a few countries, and visited quite a few cities. It all wasn't enough to satisfy his thrill. From an early age, he learned kung fu, and wanted to use it desperately. As an avid fan of Jackie Chan, he used it whenever he could (which often frightened his proud but terrified mother; he mangled a mugger's arm when he was eight, and the man had a KNIFE).

"Master Xiang, a letter has arrived for you." The loyal middle-aged butler, Bao-Zhang, announced gravely as he entered the modern parlor.  
>"Did Mom arrive in Nepal yet?" Slender fingers tore the side of the envelope. His lips upturned when he saw a tinge of red on his index finger.<br>"Madam Liu arrived safely, young master." With a polite bow, he left the room.

Xiang cursed beneath his breath and stomped to the bathroom. She kept the bandages in the drawer to the left...his hand scrambled for the small square box that he knew was always put to the left of the wipes...ah ha! Found it.

Victoriously, he tightened his grip around the small square box. He dropped it on the marble base of the bathroom sink, and twisted the handles of the sink water. Grimacing, he washed the small cut. When all was done he brushed off the remaining water off with the white hand towel.

After a few more minutes he successfully had a bandage placed across his finger.

Sighing in exasperation, he marched back to the living room, and slowly removed the paper from the envelope.  
>Brown eyes widened in silent surprise as he read the contents of the letter.<p>

It was from a company in Tokyo, called Honda International. Xiang never really paid much attention to business; it was all boring news to him. The word 'International' must mean that it was a major corporation, and he could guess that much.

They had heard of his skill in kung fu and how many awards and medals he had won in the past. They wanted him to work for them , acting as a bodyguard from the Yakuza.

Wait, what?  
>Now the Yakuza, he had heard of. The powerful Japanese mafia. But why him? He hadn't even entered the world championships or anything, and although he hated to admit it, there was a variety of different people that were above his skill that would be better qualified for a job as such.<p>

Oh, right.

He wanted to get out of here, didn't he?  
>That would explain why they would choose him, Gang Xiang, the son of the actress Gang Liu, who lived in the lap of luxury. It wasn't just because of his talent in physical ability. It was because that he was desperate to get some action in his life, and to what extent he would do to have it.<p>

He smirked.  
>These people, whoever they were, knew their facts well.<p>

The smirk turned into a frown at a sudden thought that crossed his mind.

But how...

* * *

><p>"Kikkun left?" A wave of disappointment struck through the girl's heart. Daisuke smiled apologetically.<p>

"Sorry, Mei. But he had work to do. It's really...no, super important." He spoke to her like she was still a little girl. Didn't they all treat her that way.

"Just tell me what he's doing!" He and his cousin, Homare, who was standing patiently at the edge of the staircase, locked their eyes. No matter what she did, even if she sent him to the emergency room, the information was not to be spoken of. The daughter of an important government official didn't need to be caught in a web of events that she couldn't stand. What exactly was Kiku thinking, falling in love with a girl this useless?  
>"It's boring. Really boring, like a history book with dates of events and what people did." Daisuke returned his gaze to the pouting Taiwanese.<p>

Inside her head, Mei was infuriated. So now he wanted her to visualize?

"If it's what's keeping me from seeing him I'm obligated to know!" Gah, she just kept getting smarter! Homare caught his cousin's plea for help and quickly marched to where the two stood.

"Ah, please. It's really nothing to worry about. Just a little venture here and there, but it's just extra money that we want to save for later. The stocks are even well nowadays, and even if we fail to gain anything, we don't need it. Isn't that right, Daisuke?" _Play along, _his stern eyes commanded.

"Right!" The volcano was ready to burst.

"KIKKUN WANTS TO SEE ME, I KNOW IT!" The shorter man grimaced. She was beginning to get violent, as more people began to stare in their direction. Homare, on the contrary, kept his blank, businesslike expression despite the fire in Mei's golden brown eyes.

"Kiku needs you to stay out of things that will only cause both of you trouble." She stiffened. His voice seemed to have dropped a level colder and his face more frightening.

"It is true that he is busy. That's why he needs you to stay out of this. He cares for you, doesn't he? That's why he wants you out of his business life. Because he wants to keep you safe. People are always trying to cripple a corporate powerhouse in one way or another. And it isn't always by tossing lies about executives towards the public. Do you understand?" Mei was relieved to hear that his voice had become softer, though it kept its coolness.

"I do now." She smiled softly. The heads of listening employees turned, and they returned to their work.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience I brought." Bowing, her hands clutched the handle of the peach handbag she carried.

"Oh, don't apologize! If my girlfriend had been busy, I would've-" Homare frowned, stopping the younger man from finishing his sentence.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the chief executive of Honda International stood in front of the tall glass window, gazing upon the bustling streets of Shinjuku. Void, dark brown eyes followed a black limousine, which paused right in front of the building. A small figure clad in multiple shades of pink, followed by a tiny white ball of fluff (which he later identified as his dog, Pochi) scurried into the car. Once the door closed, it drove off, his gaze glued until it was out of sight.<p>

"There, she is gone. I expect that you are content now, Ly-San?" A young woman donned in a plain black business suit sat in a leather chair. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as he turned around.

"If you go too far with her, I swear that this deal is off. You know how much power I hold in my family. We could easily say no, and none of our assets would be dramatically changed, even with your contribution." He smiled. One would easily fall into the trap, thinking that it was a genuine, serene, and friendly smile. Kim didn't. She knew this man, this family, and how much influence it created in the crime world of East Asia.

She knew his smiles were never genuine.

"Mei-Chan will be fine, you'll see. And I am already well aware of what the Ly family can handle, providing all those soldiers in the Vietnam War. Wasn't that when you met Kirkland's son?" She hissed, almond brown eyes crossed and stood. Her actions brought another smile, but a shade darker.

"I know everything about you, Ly-San. I have...plans, but even with all you can do nothing will be shifted even an inch. Contrary to what you may think, your role in this game is very insignificant." Sitting back down, Kim's anger cooled down.

"Then I suppose, from how you treat her, Mei must seem like a vital pawn." Kiku sighed.

"Of course. She is a very vital pawn, but has the mind of a child. It serves as both an advantage and as a disadvantage. We are in lucky, because it is mostly a positive factor in our terms. A child will often stumble and cry, wanting to act like an adult. But with proper guidance, can hold much potential." He moved a shoji piece on the board.  
>Kim uncrossed her leg and took a closer look at the board game.<p>

"Uncanny. I don't believe that the rules permit you to do those things." She mumbled.

"Rules are meant to be broken, Ly-San. You should know that. That is, after all, the code of the criminal underworld."

* * *

><p>Yao stretched in her first class seat, almost knocking over the cup of tea. The time was 2:30 A.M., and she hadn't had much sleep the night before. It had only been a few minutes since the plane took off from the John F. Kennedy Airport, and about half an hour since she left their apartment. She looked out the circular window, at the deep blue darkness of the early morning hours.<br>The blue reminded her of detergent, which one of Kiku's maid had accidentally spilled on his newly washed teddy bear. Because the teddy bear was a present from Arthur Kirkland (the one who was now in charge of a major British business that had a building back home in Manhattan) and among the child's favorite toys, he held a silent grudge on the maid. She was certainly guilty whenever the boy looked at her with disdain, and offered him a piece of dango she had specially made for him a few days later.

Being such a small boy, and wanting to get rid of the young lady's face once and for all, he convinced his mother that the dango was poisoned. The Chinese woman smiled, remembering the times when they were both young. Yao begged him not to say it, but he was headstrong and almost fired the maid had Pochi not eaten it, proving the dango to be just fine.

"You are smiling again." The cold, accented voice of the Belorussian woman put a stop to her train of thoughts. Yao turned, meeting Natalya's distant gaze which fell upon a novel in Cyrillic.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She did not answer.

Frowning, she took out her iPhone and began answering a text from Ivan. Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but smile at his how childishly worried he was. And only an hour and thirty minutes had passed since she left!  
>Thumbs pressing rapidly on the screen, a sudden coldness came upon her shoulder. Glancing to her right, her suspicion proved to be incorrect as Natalya's expression hadn't changed from before, icy blue eyes as hard as ever.<p>

It wasn't that she disliked her. From the start, Natalya had always been distant towards her, sometimes even hostile. Of course Vanya wasn't around when she acted this way. Yao understood people all had their different tastes, and some preferred it to be away from the rest of the crowd. But something about Natalya was...off. It was clear that her declaration of friendship, even sisterhood, was not returned by her husband's younger sister.

_Enough time has passed by. If our relationship continues to go on like this, in a time of danger, it will eventually bring one of us down. Even though she doesn't look like she wants to say anything about the subject, it doesn't have to be her who starts breaking the ice between us. _

Taking a deep breath, Yao placed her phone back in the pocket of her coat, and closed her eyes.

"Natalya, I don't know what I did to make you hate me." Her subordinate flipped a page, eyes becoming even more distant at the Chinese woman's words. They weren't harsh, nor were they cautious. They were curious words, and Natalya knew she had a right to know why her behavior towards her was so.

"You have the better side of the ending." She raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"  
>"We're not too different, Yao. We were once both princesses in a fairytale. We both had pretty dresses and large houses, with parents who cared for us and a world that seemingly loved us. We both found out that it was all a display put especially for us, who were both so young and fell for every single thing that was said. It's not like we had a reason not to. After all, everything that was said about us always made us happy, one way or another." Yao slowly started to comprehend her story.<p>

"The Braginski family...from what I heard, you were once high class, right?"

"Once. It was a family of five, with two parents , Katyusha as the older sister, and Vanya as the older brother. Katyusha was far too cowardly and annoying that I rarely ever played with her, despite the fact that we were the same gender. Vanya, on the other hand, was like the sun. Our estate was in St. Petersburg, and it was often cold with short summers. He was like my summer, that lasted forever. I wanted him to be happy and forever my own." Her voice began to drift off, as if she was in a dream. Yao swore she caught a glimpse of a smile on the blood red lips. Even though her hands held the book open, she probably wasn't even reading.

"And it went on that way. Every day was a fairytale. For me, at least. Vanya and I would chase each other across the blanket of snow that covered the lawn, or played board games when it was too cold. At night Mother would read stories to all three of us, and on special occasions read to us until we all fell asleep." The ghost of a smile disappeared.

"One day, Vanya and I were in a middle of a game of tag, and I was running to the other end of the main hall. I collided with what I thought was a guest, and I apologized. I was near to tears, because I knew Mother would always tell me not to get in the way of guests, who were usually other men or women who had connections with our family. But it wasn't. It was him, who I had been so curious about. It was my father, Vladislav Braginski." Yao rarely heard about his father. Vanya put it off, saying that he didn't know much about him because he was a constantly busy man.

"He looked just like me, for I was told that I was a very pretty girl and admired myself in my bedroom mirror often. I hated that. He wasn't like Vanya, at all. I should've known better, since Vanya resembled Mother in every way. But he was horrible. I thought of him well at first, standing straight with a bright smile and holding up my arms, expecting to be carried up in the air. Instead, he frowned deeply, as if he didn't approve of the sight in front of him, a sight that he himself created. My smile fell as he walked away, without even saying a word. And I hated that. I hated it so much. I was shallow, Yao. I believed that there was nothing wrong about me, that I was a perfect little girl who everyone loved and smiled at. I believed that everyone would love me. And when he-he, who was supposed to smile back-turned away with disgust, I didn't know what to do."  
>"I began to hate myself. Even though everyone still continued calling me beautiful and my mother kept showering love on me, I still hated myself. Admiration was my fatal flaw. Just when I thought that he was the only one who would reject me, I met him. My grandfather, Sergei 'Winter' Braginski. When I first heard his name, I thought that it was silly and wondered why on earth someone could be named as ridiculously as that. When I met him face to face, that's when I learned. When I learned that his gaze alone felt like a purga. And from that alone, I knew that he couldn't care less about who I was, family or not." Her grip on her navy blue skirt tightened as she connected the words she was about to say in her mind.<p>

"It was a few months when I decided to myself that mistakes could be made, and surely that both of them were just having a rough moment. I was sure that they were going to apologize, and that because of their busy lives they couldn't find the time to see me. I overheard my mother speaking to one of the servants that they would both be arriving later that evening, and I was ecstatic. I put on my favorite dress, taffeta in light pink and blue, and rolled my hair into a French bun. it was around eight o'clock at night when I got tired of waiting in my bedroom, as I stroked the hair of my porcelain doll. Vanya sat next to me, reading a book-_Alice in Wonderland_-and was laughing at the part about the Cheshire Cat. Katyusha, who had been assigned to look after us, was knitting a scarf-a shade darker than the one she made for Vanya's fourth birthday-which she said would be mine. I grew impatient enough to get up from my bed, went against my sister's wishes, and went to see what was taking so long. I encouraged Vanya to come with me, which convinced Katyusha to follow. As I came closer and closer to the main hall, I smelled something terrible. The smell grew to be more of a menace by the time we actually came to the center of the main hall, and I realized-in a horror-that it was smoke. It was the horrible reality that the estate was on fire, as Katyusha had reported after taking a quick look past the kitchen. What really struck me was that the fire didn't start in the kitchen...I never knew where it started."  
>"For a while, my vision was black. When I awoke, my head ached, and Katuysha was sobbing loudly and on her knees. Vanya looked as if he was about to cry too, but he held it back. I asked what had been happening, and she said that our estate burned down...and our mother was dead. I didn't cry. I completely thought of myself being an idiot for thinking about forgiving them, who Katyusha said were alive." Natalya took a deep breath and shut the book.<p>

"Do you understand now, Yao? Despite the fact that you've lost your mother, hate your father, and lost all your assets of once being a high class citizen, you still have him. I _had _him. Then, when you and your pretty little figure passed by, he couldn't resist falling in love with you. And I'm sure it all went the same for you. Why would you even join an organization as troublesome as this? You'd actually risk your chances of living a happy life, of being truly content with who you are, and what you do?" Natalya's eyes were raging blue fire as she spat words of what she had been holding in all this time. Yao felt sympathy for her. After all she had said, it was no wonder why she was so bitter. Even then, what she had said couldn't clear out one last thing.

"What about you? Why would you join something like this? I'm sure Vanya doesn't want to see his baby sister hurt. And you would only make him unhappy if you do." The Belorussian woman's eyes softened from fiery to pools of water, as a small, sadistic smile came across her plump lips.

"I've said so much. That answer is simple: Because everything I once was , and I once had, is gone. I am not his darling little sister anymore. I am a monster who took the lives of many. And while he lives his life with you, I am just a shadow on the wall. Because of you...I am nothing anymore. And if I am nothing anymore," Her sadistic smile became wider.

"I wish to die." Before Yao could protest, Natalya turned on her heel and left the appalled woman alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review!<strong>


	5. The Wife: Arriving at the Party

**Good evening! It's 12:06 here, but I couldn't help but post the next chapter :)**

**Again, many thanks to my Beta and to my reviewers! You all give me strength in my writing.**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Kim! Where have you been?" Mei asked happily as Pochi sat at her feet like a good little dog, wagging its tail.<p>

She had rented a room in The Peninsula Hotel in Ginza, Tokyo's famous fashion street. Mei had always been one for shopping.

"Oh, I'm still at home. Sorry, my family's been really busy lately."

"It's alright. I hope you're alright! Maybe if you have some spare time you can visit me in Ginza!" On the other side of the line, Kim shivered.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises." Mei smiled.

"Ok, I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Mei." The phone line ended, but Kim held on to the cellular phone for a minute before putting it down.

_...And stay safe._

* * *

><p>"You're going to Tokyo?" Liu frowned as she watched her teenage son gather things and dropping them into a rather large red travel case. She had arrived home from shooting a scene in Nepal, and had hoped to watch a movie with him or something. It had been a while since they spent time together as a family, which she immensely regretted.<p>

"Yeah. There's like, a convention there. Not just anime, but video games too." She sighed. Xiang must be bored, always waiting for her to come home and constantly looking for things to do.

"Well, if there's anything you need, you can always-"

"Mom, there's something I have to ask you."

"Yes?"

"...What would you do if I didn't come home one day?" Immediately her golden brown orbs saddened, her elegant features creased.  
>"You know that it would kill me, Xiang." He paused, about to drop a manga into the bag. Frankly, he never thought much of her feelings. He didn't spend an outrageous amount of money like a stereotypical rich kid did, though he did spend a lot. When he first learned that he was illegitimate, he thought that she kept taking care of him because of her position, and that she didn't want to taint her reputation as an actress. All her words of tenderness had been a lie to him.<p>

But the way she said that, she sounded almost strained.

"Sorry for asking." He changed the subject, returning to his packing. Liu smiled wearily, clearly on the verge of tears. Her job as an actress was really getting to her emotions.

"It's alright. I hardly hear you speak about things like that. Just remember, that there are people who care about you, and who you are." Cliché. He rolled his eyes behind her back. Those movie scripts were getting to her mind.

Still, it was nice to hear words like that every once in a while.

"I'm off, Mom." Slinging a stuffed backpack behind his back, he grabbed hold of the travel case handle and bolted down the stairs.

Liu stared off into the distance, gazing at the starlit night outside the window. She didn't look back, even when the door closed.

"How did it go, ana~?" The smiling Thai man stood at the sight of his Vietnamese girlfriend descending from the metallic stairs. Even though she was clearly frowning about something , Kiet (Wongsawat )still believed she was a goddess descending from her throne.

She was just that pretty, and he wouldn't deny it!

"You know Kiku. Threatening, and verbally manipulative."

"But at least he kept his deal! Mei is such a charming girl." The girl had said her greetings to him before leaving the building.  
>Kim frowned. A charming girl who could be easily naive if given what she desired. Like he had said before, that was her main weakness, which he took advantage of. Even a young girl such as her-<p>

"Anyway, I heard about a really nice restaurant not very far from here! What do you say? I'll pay for everything, ana~!" Kiet's eyes brightened from behind his glasses. The Vietnamese's expression softened, but her eyebrows were still arched. It would be a while until things cooled down back home, so the safest way would be to remain here for a while.

"You don't have to pay yourself-"

"It's a gentleman's honor to pay for a lady as pretty as you!" She blushed furiously. A group of teenage women, which she recognized as one of the many members of the Honda family, giggled while gesturing to her upbeat partner.

"...Fine. Just this once." Crossing her arms, she briskly moved past him and made her way to the door. Kiet chased after her, a grin still on his face.

"Wait~!"

* * *

><p>Mei re-read her text over and over again. It was addressed to Kiku's private number, as not to interrupt his work phone. See? She could be reasonable, even if she was bothersome.<p>

She was bothersome. That was something she understood well, from the fake smiles that hid exasperated sighs that she saw on the Honda family's faces. She was a troublesome girl who got in the way of their business, especially Kiku's. And it didn't make the situation easier that her boyfriend was the chief executive.

The family head, Honda Akira, lived somewhere else in Japan, but not in Tokyo. She had enough sense not to meddle with anything that concerned him. From the way everyone else spoke of it, he wasn't a man to be dealt with childishly. The fact that the Honda family had been successful in business, political relations, and sturdy since the country was still of warring states...was all due to him.  
>Mei hadn't met all the members of the family. There were far too many to count, and already some didn't act too fondly of her presence. The ones she had met earlier in the main lobby were Honda Daisuke and Honda Homare. Daisuke, she liked. He was friendly, and enjoyed cooking and baking things, even bringing some to work and giving her a taste. He didn't resemble Kiku at all, with his ever present smile and liveliness. <em>Homare <em>appeared more like Kiku, but didn't necessarily match his personality. While Kiku was quiet and restrained, Homare was stern and strongly spoken. If there was something that annoyed him, he wouldn't hesitate to point it out. His loyalty was strongly tied to his family, and to Akira.  
>That was a trait most of his relatives shared.<p>

There were females in the Honda family too. She had already met Miyako and Hagina, who were both friendly to her. Miyako was upbeat and wild, but had a pretty face. She was strange in the kitchen, which worried Daisuke. Her personality reached its climax whenever it was time for a festival or holiday, and would happily declare decoration ideas for the building during meetings, which were usually rejected anyway. Hagina was still in high school, and didn't meet the family traits at all. Instead, she was foolish enough to waste away her money on useless things, couldn't do a thing right, and was terrified whenever someone who she thought of as scary passed by. Hardly anyone listened to her, or even paid her any attention. Some did, like Miyako. Mei also decided to befriend her. But when Homare saw the three of them together, she saw his frown deepen and he walked away. _Protecting the weak can have its disadvantages _his eyes seemed to speak. Even if that was true, Mei felt in her heart that it was the right thing to do.

Unlike many people she had met, Mei listened to herself and did what she felt like she needed to do, which wasn't always what they expected her to do. Still, as a child they still viewed whatever she did as perfection.

She sighed, looking around the room. Luxurious, from the spacious bathroom to the plump bed sheets. Not everyone had a privilege to stay in a place like this. It was a very weird thing to think about, how normal people, who didn't have as much money, who didn't hold so much of a social status, who gained a moderate salary, lived. As a little girl, she viewed herself as the beautiful princess who would one day marry the handsome prince who rode on a white horse. Her family was royalty, and their friends nobility. But the rest were all commoners.

As she grew older, she realized what the real fate was. Princesses married princes, who were indeed the same status as them, but that didn't mean that they were in love.

It may be the dating sim and fangirl side that was speaking, but that was just something she couldn't handle. Living your whole life, with someone who didn't love you? The very idea sounded wrong. So they say in all the books and movies, 'Good things come to those who wait.' Well, she certainly felt like the wait was long enough! No one back home was the one for her. Heh, no one even qualified! That's what brought her here. Well, not really. She was an otaku who couldn't stand the wait for things to be translated into her language to get them. And going to Akihabara brought her happiness...in the fan way. Before, Mei strongly regretted bringing all those bags, filled with doujinshi, key chains, wall scrolls, manga, and whatnot all by herself. She didn't know how grateful she would be when Kiku showed up.

It was her fault that he bumped into her. He had helped her gather everything that had fallen on the ground. But that was what brought them together, so she was grateful.

She knew it felt strange, but...ever since he called her a week ago that he would be busy, that last _I love you _sounded...off.

She mentally slapped herself, rising from the bed.

What was she thinking? Their love was earnest, pure, and unbreakable. Nothing could get in the way. Like in those shojo manga she had bought in Akihabara, love wasn't always easy.  
>Bending down, she unzipped her travel case, grabbing the bag of doggy treats as Pochi, in turn, yipped happily.<p>

Kiku let her take care of Pochi, right? At the beginning he was a little hesitant about it, but now she had earned his trust.  
>Taking care of a dog, waiting at home for him to return, or even pulling the trigger on someone's head...<p>

She would do anything for him.

* * *

><p>"Aiyaaa! It's good to be outside!" Yao announced joyously as she stretched her arms. At the moment, she and her partner were waiting outside for the ride that had been planned beforehand by Vash. As her arms returned to her sides, Yao looked at Natalya from the corner of her eye.<br>Luggage in one hand, phone in the other, the Belorussian woman acted as if the conversation on the plane hadn't even occurred. It was a failed attempt to bond with her more, she admitted sadly in her mind.

But she couldn't give up hope. All it would take was a little time, and Natalya would become amiable again.

All she had to do was wait...

"Finally." Her cold voice broke her thoughts. Yao greeted the driver in Japanese, who then took their luggage and placed it in the trunk.  
>Natalya took the front seat, leaving Yao behind in the back, who was now checking her phone. From the exasperated look on her face, she guessed that it must have been another text from <em>him.<em>

But Yao still smiled, pressing the buttons on her phone.  
>Natalya averted her gaze from the petite woman and grimaced, watching the reflection of bright lights and crowds on the window to her right.<p>

She could have killed her from the start.

But she couldn't.

Since he met her, his smile had grown as big, maybe, daresay it, bigger than when they were young.

She couldn't let his reason for happiness be destroyed.

* * *

><p>"Natalya, I have to use the restroom. Do you mind if you go to the front desk?" Yao smiled anxiously while her partner merely nodded, taking both of their luggage and gracefully strode in line.<p>

The hotel was five star, located in Ginza. The facilities of this hotel group was said to be legendary, with spas, dining, venues, accommodation, and of course, service.

She was caught up by the spacious and grand design of the hall, when she heard a dog's bark.

"Good boy! I'll give you another treat when we get back." A sweet, young voice came from the girl, who was crouched on the floor, patting the dog's head.  
>Her hair was long and wavy, flowing to her hips, and her skin like porcelain. Her large eyes were golden brown and innocent, a strange, long curl dangling in front her face, which resembled a peach blossom. A tea-length, baby pink dress and white heels reflected her youth, with two (how surprising)peach blossoms on each side of her head.<p>

The girl was awfully pretty, but something about her was reminiscent.

In a bad way.

The girl's head jerked up, just in time to see her turn away and enter the restroom.

* * *

><p>Xiang pulled on his headphones, tired eyes watching the city lights grow farther, and farther away.<p>

_Goodbye, Hong Kong. It was great living in you, really.  
>But this is something I have to do.<em>

His sight keep turning from dark to light. Finally, he gave up after a few minutes passed, and slumped in his seat, not bothering to turn his ipod off.

Something about this made a spark of excitement ignite in his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and please review!<br>Good night, everyone (^^)"**


	6. The Wife: A Hearty Reception Dinner

**Hello! I'm sorry if I didn't update for a while. I've been thinking ahead of how December Memoir and this story will go, and it's pretty steady so far. As for A Thousand Years, I'm still working on the second chapter. Please Enjoy! **

**Dislaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Xiang was awakened by a baby's scream, coming from the seat behind him, followed by a woman's gentle voice coaxing the infant to return to its slumber. Blinking, he scowled, rubbing his eyes and removing the tilted headphones from his ears. No battery. Great.<p>

Reaching down, the teenage boy was about to open his backpack until he felt a vibrating coming from his coat pocket.

Slumping back, he flipped open the phone to find a text message.

From _Yong Soo._

Mouth agape, he unlocked the phone, unbelieving. It had been years since he and the runaway son of the South Korean diplomat had spoken!  
><em>Xiang! It's been a while! I heard you were coming to Tokyo from Zhao, da ze! I have a concert there in two days! You should totally come and see! Message back and I'll tell you where I'm staying~<br>_Xiang grinned, already beginning his reply.  
>Things were already heating up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Pochi, did you see that lady look at us?" The dog yipped, wagging his tail. Mei pursed her plump pink lips and stared in the bathroom's direction. She wondered if the lady had come out yet...<p>

There was just something odd about her. Like, she was supposed to know her, even though she probably didn't. Like she had a connection with her.

"Well, let's get back." Standing, Mei led her dog over to the elevator, right when the down arrow button blinked.

The silver doors slid, revealing a well-dressed young man with a strange curl to the left side of his face.

"YONG SOO!" She leaped onto the boy, who almost stumbled back into the elevator.

"Mei, is that really you, da ze?" Brushing the invisible dirt from the long sleeves of his black denim jacket, he looked up and stared at the girl's face. Sure enough, it _was _his pretty and annoying friend who used to chase him down the halls of whatever government building their parents were attending. Sure, she had grown. Grown, in _that _way.  
>Inside, he frowned.<br>_She shouldn't be here._

"Oh, Mei-Mei! Whatever brings a girl like you to Tokyo? With such a pretty little form as yours, you should keep watch for yourself, da ze~!" Shooting forward, the girl flushed and turned to the side, wary of where his hands were aiming for. The Korean idol met the ground in a loud _smack._

Ok, maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"You're still a pervert." Mei sighed as she picked up Pochi's leash and slowly walked towards her friend.

"You're still strong, da-ze." The young man was now sitting up, rubbing his face. For a second, Mei felt guilty. She had heard that the boy was now a popular teen singer. Did he have a concert today, or later this week? Oh, those poor makeup artists, fixing-

Wait. Yong Soo was a pervert.

Never mind.

"You should come to the concert this Saturday!"  
>"That sounds nice! My boyfriend is going to be busy for a while, so I don't have much that I can do." Yong Soo pouted.<br>"Hmph! You're already going out! Unluckily, for a superstar like me, I have many adoring female fans who will just ruin a formed relationship out of jealousy! After all..." He flashed his best-looking smile, and narrowed his eyes.

"I _am _the one who invented sexy, da-ze!" She laughed quite loudly, clasping a smooth hand across her lips.  
>"You haven't changed." He stretched.<p>

"I have to get back. I'll see you another time, da-ze. Oh, I know!" He raised a finger.

"I'll treat you to dinner tonight at the restaurant they have here! They say it has really good sushi!" Mei smiled.  
>"It's a deal, then."<br>"Ok, tonight at six!" Then the two parted their ways.

As soon as he made sure she was far enough away, his carefree expression changed into a serious one. Yong Soo bit his lip, shoving his hands into his pockets.

_You really don't know how much I've changed, da-ze._

* * *

><p>Eyebrows crossed at the sound of hearty female giggles, the swishing of floor-length dresses, and heels that hit the marble floor with a <em>clack <em>sound. Yao wasn't one for luxury. Even though her mother had far more than enough money for the two of them a few months after arriving in New York, Yao took to heart that buying things that expensive was a waste of money.

Sometimes she did have to make exceptions. Sometimes Ivan would buy her something pricy and sparkly which she secretly despised, and put a smile on her face as she accepted it (and put it away in the deep corners of her side of the closet).

And sometimes the girls would go out shopping, and she declined nearly every offer. She had heard from Elizabeta that they would be going to Victoria's Secret, and that didn't mean anything too good for her own sake (and mind).

Because the mission would be starting tomorrow, the two assassins had time off on their hands. While Natalya had gone shopping (_ugh_) she decided to take a stroll through the halls of this fine hotel. With all the money she made, she still wouldn't have agreed to stay in something as luxurious as this.

"Teacher, is that you?" Her wandering pace was slowed to a halt at the sound of a boy she knew years ago.

In one quick breath, she swiveled on her foot, face to face with a partially shocked looking Gang Xiang.

"XIANG!" In a sudden impulse she threw her arms around the boy, smiling as wide as her face would allow. There wasn't anything worthy to remember as her days of a child back in Beijing, save for when she was left alone without her parents, alone with her friends. It felt like centuries since she last saw their faces, and she highly regarded that she wouldn't see them again, given the circumstances.

But this mission given by Vash allowed her the possible chance of seeing Kiku.

And now, it had allowed her to see another.

Oh, sometimes fate really _did _care about you!  
>"Teacher," She sighed. Yao almost forgot the tiny, boyish voice that used to call her that. Because she had been so much older than him, the child mocked her by calling her things that would make her feel old. These nicknames weren't offending, but (due to her naiveté, which she reluctantly admitted) they were taken as terms of respect.<br>"Teacher, let go. People are watching us. This is a five star joint." He hissed, eyes wary of the ladies in fine gowns snickering behind their fans and men chuckling from behind their backs.

"But I'm so happy to see you, aru!" Both eyes widened. For one, she lost that accent since she left her homeland. For the other, it was just...a fond memory, he hated to admit.  
>It took her a while to let go. Xiang, her dear friend...next to Kiku, who grew up rather quickly and missed the joys of youth, Xiang kept a few young aspects of his personality. Maybe it had been because of his age, or because his mother (whose father was the politician-she had been an actress) spoiled all her love on him.<br>She was still glad she had someone to call as her little brother, and someone who would stay and act that way longer than the other one did.

He sulked, cheeks red at the thought of others watching him in this awkward position. Maybe he'd get lucky and they would be mistaken as long-lost cousins or siblings who didn't see each other too often. As a boy, he didn't like it at first when Yao constantly doted on him like she did with Kiku, wherever he was now. Sometimes when they didn't get together to play, he found himself hating it. Hating that he had no brother or sister who could actually bring some excitement in his life.  
>But when Yao was around, even if she did get annoying, he liked it.<p>

Dare he say it, he secretly _loved _being around his 'big sister'.

In a small, weak voice, Xiang responded.

"...I did too."

* * *

><p>"How are things? Your mother, is she still doing well?" Yao was having the break of her life, sitting in one of the hotel's restaurants and listening to her 'brother' talk.<br>Hey, it was a miracle that she actually saw him again in a tumultuous lifestyle such as this.

"Yeah. Like, she's still an actress and everything. I think a lot more popularity came or something, because she's really been busy working in all these movies." He played with the odd balls of rice rolled in nori. He concentrated, trying to guess what the contents of the sushi were. He had tasted many types before, and this was one he had never tried. Huh.

Yao noticed this and rolled her eyes.  
>"How many years have passed and you're still picking on your food, aru?" She swallowed. There it goes again.<p>

Xiang , in turned, stared at her like she had just failed at making a joke.

"You're still bossy as ever, Teacher." After taking a sip of the water (the restaurant did offer alcohol, but there was a teenager in the vicinity! No bad influences) she took a look at the sushi she ordered, which was the same as his.  
>"I believe it's pickled plum, a speck of wasabi, and grilled salmon?" With the thin chopstick, she lightly pushed the pinkish flesh.<p>

"See? You're playing with your food too." Smirking, he drank the water.

"No, I'm observing for my little brother, aru."  
>"Well, if you can't figure out what it's made of, I guess we'll have to order something else. Like, there was fugu on the menu-"<br>"Even if the people here are five star chefs, doesn't it take skill to cut something so dangerous that only a part could be saved to be eaten?" She switched to Cantonese, making sure that the people around her wouldn't take offense.

"But I know what it tastes like." Xiang answered back, interested in how fluent she kept her Cantonese after being away for so long.

"You don't know how one thing can change your life." Yao returned to English, taking the small roll into her mouth. He raised an eyebrow, feeding himself on the grains of rice on the other bowl. He'd have to bail out on dessert.

"Huh?"  
>"Oh, it's nothing. I got married, after a few years of my work. He's a very nice man, childish, but intimidating enough to keep others who threaten him away. Perhaps a bit too much." She chuckled.<p>

Her brother made a strange noise with his mouth.

"You sound like Mom when she's working for a romantic comedy, Teacher." Seriously, though. Yao didn't seem the type to get married. Maybe she seemed like the type who would calm down and live a peaceful life, but Xiang guessed that from her steady personality, she wouldn't want someone else to be with her through it all.  
>"Romantic comedy? I've only seen a few, and I really think that those women overreact, aru."<br>"That's, like, because they're in love and stuff."  
>"Hmmm..." She wrinkled the corner of her lips. Overreact? That wasn't something she could sympathize with, even if she was in love.<p>

"Yong Soo." He waved nonchalantly, before returning to his food. Yao froze. Then she turned, seeing her old Korean friend flashing a very large smile and waved.

Yao smiled back, but not for long.

There, standing with a childlike, lovely smile and a blush as pink as her dress, was the girl from the lobby.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please Review!<strong>


	7. The Wife: The Arrival of a Little Guest

**Hello again! I'm sorry for the long wait...since the school year is coming to an end, I've been extra busy...but I've been thinking about fanfiction each day, so don't worry! :D Many thanks to my readers, and to my Beta! **

**Sakura: Fem!Child!Japan**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers: Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Yao decided to keep her mouth shut for the time being, as they all seemed to know exactly who this girl was.<p>

From the short introduction, she learned that this girl's name was Mei, who bowed and expressed her pleasure of meeting her. Keeping her curiosity maintained, Yao could only smile back and speak kindly to her. Mei hadn't done anything wrong...yet.

Yong Soo was as lively as ever, talking about how pretty Yao had become ever since she left.

"But of course, you're still beautiful, da ze!" Xiang did his best to keep his eye on the menu without looking at the wedding band on Yao's finger, which the Korean obviously didn't notice. The Chinese woman, who already finished eating, but stayed for the sake of talking to her old friends, rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"So, I heard that you became a singer."

"I did! But all the tickets are out at the concert...I'm really sorry, da-ze..." Xiang stopped sipping the cherry shake and stared at his friends' disappointed look. Strange, the text he received a few moments ago said that there were plenty of tickets left...was he drawing her away for some reason?

"Ah, it's quite alright, aru! I need some sleep tonight, because there's work tomorrow."

"You've come here for work, Miss Yao?"  
>"Yes, at the request of a company." The young girl's eyes widened.<p>

"C-could the company's name be 'Honda International'?" Yao threw her another fake smile.

"It is! Are you familiar with it, aru?"  
>"My boyfriend manages that company."Mei looked down at her hands, fingers twiddling one another as a shy blush appeared on her cheeks.<p>

"Right. She's Kiku's girlfriend, da-ze!" Yao nearly on the water she was drinking. Kiku, Kiku in a relationship...? Love works in mysterious ways.  
>Well, if Kiku found good in her, she had no reason to keep herself from liking her.<p>

"Miss Yao, you know Kiku, don't you? Sometimes he tells me about you."  
>"He was a friend of mine when we were younger. A very shy boy. It's nice to see him step up a few levels and become the head of the company, aru!" This time she laughed wholeheartedly. Mei smiled warmly, and soon the two were speaking like childhood friends.<p>

Meanwhile, Yong Soo drew himself away from the girl talk and was speaking to Xiang.  
>"Like, where have you been? You really didn't call or text me all that time."<br>"Sorry, but it got really busy after I left Hong Kong, da-ze." Yong Soo laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

_Really busy._

"I bet you're still in love with Mei, aren't you?" He asked playfully. Xiang hissed, turning his sharp glance to some plant in a golden vase that sat near the entrance.

"Like, I don't really-"  
>"You're talking quickly, and you're hiding your face from me, which means you like her, da-ze!"<br>"Shh! She's right there!" Luckily for the Cantonese teen, the two were too busy in a conversation to notice.

"Like, keep your mouth shut..." Xiang muttered, face still red as he drank the water from the cup.

It was only tonight that she had met her face to face, but already she had taken a liking to her. Yong Soo told her about how pretty she was, and how he wanted to marry her someday. And of course he lied about Yao being in love with him too.

Yao really wasn't just pretty. Yao was beautiful, with a face like a peony. When she first entered the restaurant, Mei was frightened by how she seemed to be ignoring her. But now, she was happy that she was friendly towards her.

"Miss Yao, are you married?" She caught the glint of gold on her finger. Yong Soo, who had been sipping his sundae at a very fast rate, sucked too fast at the question and choked, grabbing Xiang's cup of water and swallowing it whole.

"N-now Mei-Mei! You don't have to try so hard to make Yao laugh, da-ze!" The Chinese woman frowned.

"Laugh? On the contrary, I don't believe I told you about my marital status." The boy's eyes widened as his jaw dropped to the floor.

A few minutes of silence passed by as everyone kept their eyes on the food, while Xiang had gone to the restroom.

"WHAT?"  
>"I'm sorry, sir, but you must take your leave."<p>

Thus, the rest could only watch as the sobbing Korean desperately tried to claw himself back from the butler's grasp.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Nii-San, I don't know if this is really a good idea..." Daisuke trailed behind Kiku as they made their way into a tall silver building. The building itself was designed to appear ordinary and dull in structure, compared to the glass and black marble corporation headquarters that made their home in Shinjuku, so that it <em>wasn't<em> noticed.

Let's just say it wasn't supposed to _be _there in the first place.

The Honda Yakuza had long wanted a stronger army of men to carry out their work. Perhaps it had been a mere coincidence that they were nearly infiltrated by a former executive of the pharmaceutical research company KORIZEN . KORIZEN had been closed down years ago after genetically engineering humans to develop almost robotic mindsets and perfection in both appearance and ability.

Instead of killing them, they decided that this executive, weakened in mind and spirit, would continue his research...but with the benefits going to the Yakuza, of course.

Daisuke himself had never been in the actual building. Daisuke didn't want to have anything to do with anything illegal. But family came first, so ceding to his brother's will was, to him, a show of his loyalty.

"They completed it?" Kiku had led them into the basement, into a room through which one could only enter through an eye examiner at the door.

The room was fairly large, lighted an eerie green as a timid looking man stood in front of a table, holding a clipboard.

"Sato-San, I assume you have everything ready?" The man nodded, turning to face the small figure draped in a white blanket.

"The genetic information from the blood draw we took several weeks ago...it seems to have worked. A-and her physical appearance is near identical to yours." Kiku smirked.

"Is she functioning properly?"  
>"Honda-San, she will o-only respond to your voice." Kiku stepped directly in front of the table, sweeping aside the sheet with his one hand.<p>

On the table lay a young girl, probably no older than the age of six, clothed in a long white hospital dress. A random stranger would have guessed that she was Kiku's daughter. Hair the exact shade, eyes and skin the same color. Her hair was in a bob cut that touched her cheeks.

"Speak."

In a second, her eyes opened without fluttering. Daisuke felt something tug at his heart.

Children that age didn't have that dullness in their eyes.

"What can I do for you?" Her voice was as monotone as a device. Kiku could only smirk as he asked her to get up, turn around, wave her hand, tilt her head, and all the simple gestures.

"You will call me Otou-Sama, from now on."  
>"Otou-Sama."<br>"And you will answer whenever I call your name."  
>"Yes." Sato was marveling at the sight, not because of his success, but how he would still remain useful to the Honda Yakuza.<p>

And that gave him a chance of living a little while longer.

Kiku knelt and held out his hand, smiling like a real father would to his child.

"Shall we go home, Sakura?"

* * *

><p>Yong Soo sniffed the last of his tears, wiping them away with the back of his hand. It had been about an hour since the butler forced him out of the restaurant, leaving him in the hallway. Since then he returned to his suite, doing absolutely nothing but crying fake tears.<p>

He was happy.

Happy that Yao was happy.  
>"Yong Soo, can I come in?" It was her voice at his door. Quickly he stood and opened the door.<p>

"Yao...I'm sorry, da ze!" He wailed, hugging the appalled woman.

"I-it's alright, I haven't told anyone where I have been all this time. Of course you were worried." Smiling tenderly, she patted the crying boy's head as he led her inside.

"It's lucky, isn't it? I knew wearing the color red would bring something nice."  
>"You wore red here?" He dried his tears with a handkerchief she had offered, looking back at it and how it was red as a rose.<p>

"You know what I told you back then. How red is considered a lucky color in China. I suppose it is my favorite, for whenever I wore it good would come." She looked out the window, eyes glossy as she remembered all that had happened.

"You wore red when you met him, didn't you?" He asked. She laughed.

"I did. At first I thought I was _un_lucky, because he annoyed me. But now, I see that it was more luck that I could imagine." His eyes caught the glint of gold on her finger.

"What's his name, da-ze?"  
>"Ivan Braginski." He swallowed a lump in his throat.<p>

"He's childish, and eats and does strange things. He looks intimidating at first, but he's really without any bad intentions. He can be strong, though." As she continued on with the further descriptions, Yong Soo heard her voice more and more as a blur. His hands clenched into fists as he looked away, searching for anything distraction.

No, anyone but him.

"You're not listening, aren't you? Listen when you're being spoken to!" Her voice was slightly raised when he finally faced her once more.  
>"Sorry, I was thinking about a lot of things, da-ze. I'm really glad that you're here and all, but it's boring here in Shinjuku!" Yao puffed her cheeks.<p>

"Really? I was nearly run over by a car while crossing an intersection-"  
>"No, no! Why don't you go somewhere fun, like Akihabara? Or even-"<br>"I don't have a choice. It's work." Yao quirked an eyebrow. Was he really encouraging her to go on vacation?  
>"...Then you should leave as soon as possible! I'm going to leave soon, anyway! And the weather station-yeah! There's a hurricane coming up soon!" He hoped Yao didn't watch the forecast, just in case.<p>

Yao could only look at him blankly. Had this boy never changed, all this time...?  
>-<p>

Natalya grasped the light scarf and unraveled it from her ivory neck. Both hands gently held the scarf from beneath and laid it on the bed. The scarf was the present Ivan had given her for last year's birthday.  
>He would never know it, but she would treasure everything he had given her.<br>"Natalya." Yao, wrapped in the hotel's fluffy white bathrobes, was in the process of drying her hair when she caught sight of the Belorussian woman. Icy blue eyes met golden brown in a brief exchange.

"Did you see them again?"  
>"I did, and it was nice. What did you do? Shopping?"<br>"No, I just surveyed Honda International's building." Yao sighed, pulling the towel from her hair.

"Don't you take a break sometimes?" She shrugged.

"I was curious." She walked towards the window, pressing her palm against the glass.

"Rain? How refreshing." Yao smiled as she dug through her bag for a comb.

"I enjoy the sounds of snow better." Natalya smiled bitterly, her palm clenching into a fist against the raindrop-pelted glass.

* * *

><p>"Yong Soo, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Kiku gestured with his hand to the silent little girl that stood patiently by his side.<p>

"This is Sakura, my daughter and servant." She bowed, eyes kept on his.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Yong-Soo-san." Her voice was of a child's, but all the playfulness that characterized it-was gone.

He had to admit, for being the daughter of such a tyrant as Kiku, the girl was awfully cute. Her pale cheeks were slightly plump, her bob-cut hair stroking her chin whenever her head tilted. She wore a plain purple jumper dress and a rosy pink long-sleeved turtleneck underneath. Her eyes were stoic like her 'father's' (Kiku was rotten, but doing that seemed...out of character...) but a bit larger. Because he was taller than her, Sakura stood on her toes, raising her black Mary Janes a few inches from the ground.

"I'm Yong Soo, da-ze." Sakura, with her dull eyes wide in curiosity, tilted her head to the side.

"What is 'da-ze'?"  
>"Some people speak differently, Sakura-Chan." Yong Soo kept himself from cringing at the fake kindness in his voice as he patted the girl on the head.<p>

"I see, Otou-Sama." At his touch she stopped stretching herself tall and her soles met the floor.

"You're doing an awfully good job, Yong Soo. Tomorrow, I will be at work and no one will be able to watch her for me. Please, take her and introduce her to everyone." His stomach churned.

Yet, he forced himself to nod and stand straight.  
>"O-of course." Daisuke, who had been sulking behind his older brother, stepped from his position and whispered something in his ear.<p>

"I know that. Well, Sakura-Chan, it's time to say goodbye." The girl bowed, eyelids already drooping, as she covered a tiny yawn with her small palms and followed behind Daisuke, who sent him a weary smile.

"Well, Yong Soo, this is _sayonara_." Stopping mid-bow, he smirked darkly before turning his back.

The Korean exhaled loudly as soon as he was out of sight, turning on his heel and began his unsteady march back to the hotel.

_Kiku, what are you planning, da-ze...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review!<strong>


	8. The Wife: Dancing With a Little Guest

**I haven't written in a while since last chapter, so I wanted to write more, and finished before I thought I would :D!**

**Junsa-Mito**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><em>All around her was snow.<em>

_Snow, snow, snow. _

_The lawn was covered with white, the clouds were slowly clearing and the rays of the sun made the piles sparkle like diamonds._

_Everything was as clear and happy as spring._

_Spring..._

_"Natalya! I brought you something!" The little girl turned her head, watching with delight as his quick footsteps crunched through the snow._

_"All the rest died, but for some reason this one lived! Look, it's very pretty, da!" She stared in astonishment at the flower. It was his favorite, and for that reason, hers as well._

_A sunflower._

_"It's beautiful, Vanya!" Squealing, her small form leaped onto his and sent him crashing into the soft mounds of white._

_"I'm glad you like it, da." Ivan smiled softly, his right hand holding the flower and his left pressed against his baby sister's head._

_"Is Vanya happy? I can say big words now! Bee-yuu-tee-full!" Natalya sounded each syllable out for him to hear._

_"I'm very happy!" And it was the truth._

_They laid in the snow for a while, laughing, joking, playing._

_All the clouds cleared and revealed the sky of blue._

_Perfection._

* * *

><p>The Belorussian woman stirred, eyes fluttering open. Her lips were pressed into a solemn line as she came to from the dream.<p>

Over her shoulder, Natalya saw Yao still snoring softly underneath the white covers of the twin bed that stood across from her own. The time on the digital clock read 5:30 A.M. One hour left before making preparations to leave for work.

On her knees, she slid quietly off the mattress, as not to wake her partner. After a quick shower, Natalya slipped on a navy blue sweater dress that reached to her knees, with white stockings and heeled slippers.  
>She only caught a glance of herself in the mirror as she rummaged through her handbag.<p>

How childish; it was the same sort of clothing she wore as a little girl, during playtime at the large estate back in ...

No. Thoughts like that couldn't return again.

* * *

><p>"So...do you like princesses? Fairies? Ponies? Unicorns?" Yong Soo pressed, watching the tyrant's daughter lick the chocolate ice cream. Lucky girl didn't have to go to school-the man called Sato had already taken care of whatever intelligence she needed in order to carry out her 'father's' bidding.<br>The idea of Sakura heading into a forced, corrupted life made him frown.

He wiped it away as soon as her attention fell on him.

"I don't know what any of those are."  
>"What? You're a little girl, and you don't know about fairy tales and that kind of stuff, da-ze?" Both of his hands slammed against the cafe table, attracting the surprised glances of the customers nearby.<p>

"Please be quiet, Yong Soo-san. People around us are watching." Sakura lowered her head, a rather unsteady gaze focusing on the tiled pavement. This movement struck him odd. Did she look...embarrassed?

"Ahh, sorry about that. It's just really surprising, a kid not knowing about anything like that..." He grinned sheepishly, slumping back into the chair. When he looked across from him, she was staring at him wide-eyed, mouth open and shaking.

"I-is that something I need to know?" Even her voice was unstable. Her whole body was trembling, and she was waiting for an answer, ready to break. Yong Soo chewed on his lip, looking at his banana split with guilt. Really, what could he say? Sakura was a little girl-no, she could be, but Kiku made it so she _couldn't _be. He began to wonder how Kiku would treat her if she _was _just an ordinary girl, who just happened to be born to the Yakuza heir that spread horror and turmoil to his enemies. Would he abuse her? Then again, if he told her the truth and said that every child _should _act carefree and unrestrained-the very opposite of her-would she-

"I-it is, isn't it? Yong Soo-san, please tell me what I should do! If I'm not how Otou-Sama wants me, I'm-" The girl's breathing was shallow, and the ice cream cone fell from her hand, splattering on the pavement. He cringed. Well, he 'd have to buy her a new one later...

Sakura wasn't his only problem at the moment. Everyone else seemed to be whispering , taking glances at their table and frowning at him. Oh boy. What to do...

Yong Soo desperately craned his neck forward, backward, left, right-

There! He pleaded with his heart that by chance, this person wouldn't be busy and actually have the heart to aid a teenager with a terrified little girl, who was now going into a shock phase.

"E-excuse me!" The lady slowed her pace, turning her head towards him.

Wow.

Blue eyes like frozen pools of water, lips the shape and color of rose petals, hair that slicked down her elegant back like a waterfall of pale blond, skin practically the shade of snow.

This lady was gorgeous, through and straight.

And...if he played his cards right later...

"Uh, my friend asked me to babysit this little girl here...look, I'm, uh, not good with little kids, so..." English, English. Even though Miss Gorgeous looked Slavic, he used it just to make sure.

"I understand. I am not in a hurry." What a lovely accent! Slavic, she certainly was. Her English seemed fine enough, so he settled for using that.

"Thanks! I'll pay you something later..." The lady apparently paid him no heed, as she lowered her hourglass form to level herself with the horrified child.

"What is the matter?" Sakura gasped, not noticing her arrival.

"Who-no, there's nothing the matter..." Pleadingly, she shook her head, but it did no good.

"You are lying."  
>"I-I am not! Lying is wrong, lying is wrong!" Her small hands curled into fists, clenching the fabric of her dress.<p>

The Slavic woman eyed him carefully. What could he have done to make her so worried...?  
>"Of course it is wrong. No one is perfect-"<br>"But, I'm supposed to be perfect..." The child's voice grew smaller and smaller. Dull brown eyes were leaking tears that left wet trails down her rosy cheeks. This child was lovely, but still...

"Perfection isn't human." Pulling up an empty chair, she pulled a handkerchief from her dress pocket and offered it to the girl. Sakura took it hesitantly, admiring the floral pattern of the fabric in her small hands.

"Flowers...they're lovely..."  
>"They are not perfect. Is that not what makes them lovely?" Without noticing, the coolness of her own voice had become softer the more time she had spent watching this crying girl.<br>"I-I don't know..." Sakura wiped away her tears quickly, and held out the handkerchief to its owner.

"Thank you." Although her eyes were still red, most of her composure had returned.

"Keep it." Yong Soo watched as Miss Gorgeous' elbows were rested on the table, hands up and fingers bent against one another. Her gaze, cool yet concentrated, was rested on Sakura, who was once again looking at the handkerchief.

"Er...thanks a lot, Ma'm! You really helped me there, da-ze!" He unfolded his wallet, until he heard her chair sliding backwards.

"I don't want any money, but I accept your gratitude." Miss Gorgeous raised an elegant hand and swept away a loose strand, and was ready to turn on her heel, when he decided on something he _would _gain from her.

"Then tell me your name, da-ze!" She tilted her head, eyes locked onto his.

"Natalya. Natalya Arlovskaya."

* * *

><p>Yao and Natalya were separated once they received orders from a serious looking man name Homare, who was Kiku's older brother. Kiku himself was away on business, and his brothers made sure that everything in the building was operating smoothly.<p>

Yao was sent to an office down the East hall, led by an energetic-looking man they called Junsa. Natalya followed Homare outisde, as he instructed her to do.

"Originally, it was planned that you would join her. But something came up this morning, that you were changed to another duty." He cleared his throat.

"My younger brother was irresponsible enough to have a daughter, not even that of his current relationship's. Orders are meant to be followed, and he has her on watch daily. This watch, proven by an incident this morning, appears to be inadequate. Because you _are _a professional-is what Zwingli insured-as well as proof from your records, none of your clients were scratched during bodyguard work, and neither were you." Natalya couldn't read his face, for his back was turned towards the busy street, yet by his words she could tell he was impressed, as much as he did very well to hide it.

"I understand, Mr. Honda."

Yong Soo received a call from earlier that he was to bring Sakura back to Honda International. Gah, he really shouldn't have answered the phone right next to the girl crying...

"You." He froze in his footsteps, a quick exhale of breath from Sakura, who stood beside him, made him look forward.

At least his ears weren't crazy, and that he could actually recall voices.

This time, the Korean couldn't help himself from grinning, despite the cold glare he received in return.

"Natalya, it's nice to see you again, da-ze!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review!<strong>


	9. The Wife:  A Dance Partner's Secret

**Hello again! Summer Break has officially started and I am now officially in High School ^^ Thank you for reading as always! **

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers: Hetalia does not belong to me.**

**Miyako-Owari**

* * *

><p>She was ignoring him.<p>

The Korean knew his mind should be set on Sakura, but Miss Gorgeous-whose name turned out to be Natalya-kept her head of silky blond waves turned away. And although it was obvious that she didn't want to talk or answer any questions, his persistence by nature forced his mouth open.

"Sakura likes ice cream. You know, at first I had to force her into eating it because she thought it would be too cold, da-ze. But then you and your _pretty face _came along and-" Immediately she turned, a razor sharp glare piercing his smile.

Lips were pressed together, deep in thought as they once again walked in silence. Sakura had led them to an ice cream parlor, once again. The girl stood on her toes as she eyed the flashing flat screens that hung from the colorful ceiling, sliding into new menus of sundaes, sorbets, and other frozen treats.

"You want anything, da-ze?"  
>"No." His smile only grew wider as he arched his eyebrows, inching towards her.<p>

"Oh, come on! It suits you perfectly! Cold, good eye candy, and _tasty!_" Slyly, he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
>Her hand reached up and grasped his wrist, twisting it roughly in an inhuman angle.<p>

He winced slightly, gritting his teeth while keeping a pained grin as Sakura looked behind her.

"What-"  
>"Oh, it's nothing! Just hurry and order, we're just playing a fun game, da-ze!" The Belorussian smirked at his term, ice blue eyes clashing with dark brown.<p>

_What an interesting game this would be._

* * *

><p>She had always been attractive. Even from her youth, all the boys of common and noble rank would gather round in a circle, averting their shy gaze and offering childish gifts of stuffed animals and hand-plucked flowers with cheeks glowing red.<p>

The agent hadn't been so heartless as a child, and her heart was touched more easily because of her childlike naiveté. She accepted the gifts, showing them both to Kat and Vanya once she arrived home. Soon her baby blue bedroom was entranced by a collision of multiple scents of flowers, and her jewelry box replaced one after another with a larger size. What more could a little girl want?  
>Well, the only difference between the little boys back then and the one today was that they were definitely not as assertive.<p>

And _innocent. _

Natalya had thought better of him before, and perhaps she did consider him innocent to be taking care of a crying little girl. Now that they were assigned as partners for an assignment, nothing even seemed professional. The emphasis for this was definitely the privacy of personal space, which was seemingly non-existent in this boy's vocabulary.

At least he knew better than to use his left hand. His right hand still touched various parts of her body, from her leg to her hand. Oh, how wrong he was to even think about feeling her hand.

By the end of the day, he would be invalid in both hands.

"Natalya-San, are you from Russia?" The child sat on the cushioned iron chair, nibbling on what was left of her chocolate ice cream.

"You may as well say I am. The country of my birth was Belarus, as was my father's."

"I see." A silence fell over both females as she plopped the remainder of the cone into her mouth.

"Where is Yong Soo-San?"

"He went to use the restroom." Maybe she would get lucky and he would harass some innocent young lady, leading him straight to jail-

"And I'm back! Did anyone miss me, da-ze?" Rolling her eyes, she stood and walked to the exit.

"Hey! You're supposed to wait for the little mistress-"

"Will it be alright if we go to Ginza, Natalya-San?" Sakura was already halfway towards where Natalya stood, wrapping her white cardigan around her small frame.

"Of course not." Natalya said gently, opening the glass door. He clenched his fists, running towards the exit.

"You're supposed to wait for me, da-"

Some customers winced as his face collided with glass.

The Belorussian smirked briefly before leading her young charge away.

* * *

><p><em>The morning rays of sunlight entered through the tall windows of the room.<em>

_She stirred in the canopied bed, dark brown locks of hair sprayed on her shoulders as eyelids fluttered open._

_Somewhat weary from the endeavors of last night, a slightly pained sigh erupted from her lips. There was a dull pain in her hips and head , mouth closing in pain. Recalling last night was a...very different story._

_His warm breath was soft against her messy locks, bringing a smile back to her lips as his arm hugged her closer possessively. Drowsily he buried his face in her hair, taking in the sweet scent of peony, of his beloved. Playfully her head turned, half-closed eyes waiting for her husband's wake._

_Slender fingers absent-mindedly stroked his pale cheek in a loving caress, index finger outlining his lips._

_At that moment it was his turn to slowly wake, eyelids barely opened to reveal the amethyst she loved so much._

_Her head swarm into a dreamlike state as he kissed the finger, closing his eyes for a brief second then opening again, the hand that held her towards him bringing her head closer._

_Ivan was her soul, her heart, her mind. _

_"My little peony..." His hot breath melded with her own as their lips finally touched._

"Teacher! Like, stop daydreaming!" Yao blinked, ears vibrating as the wind blew violently against her.

A helicopter landed right before them.

The Chinese woman was disappointed in two ways: one, how she had forgotten that it was time for work and her mind had drifted off. Two, how she had been missing Vanya all this time...

No! Not now. Later at night she would have to video chat...

"It's good to see you, Yao." In an instant she recognized him, who stepped down from the helicopter.

"Kiku!" This had to remain strictly professional. Later she could talk to him about everything that's happened, but now they weren't old friends. Now, they were master and servant.

The shy boy she once knew wore a serene, silent expression on his face. Coal eyes that were easily roused into tears were now serious, alert and attentive. He had grown into such a man!  
>"Like, you could've called or something." Xiang crossed his arms and frowned.<p>

"Life has not been very generous; I apologize." He bowed. The Cantonese teen scoffed.

"Xiang! Be more polite!"

"Whatever."

"There is business I must attend to." Kiku walked past him swiftly, without even a glance. Yao followed his steady pace, sending a warning glare in the boy's direction as they entered the elevator.

Now it was only them, him with his back turned to the wall and staring blankly ahead.

"How have things been?" She asked softly.

"Things have been quite well. The business has been increasing rapidly in sales and we've established more buildings in several countries." The tone of his voice was kept at a monotone and dull level. Oh well, at least he was more confident in what he was doing...

"You are married now?"

"I am. Why, you didn't expect me to?" She smiled slyly.

"You are and were a good woman." Facing her, he scrutinized the jewel on the ring.

"Strange...I believe I have seen this brand somewhere."

"Always the observant one, Kiku! Do you know what it is?"

"An antique...back when Miyako used to attend auctions, this was on display along with several items from Russia during the early 20th century . He could have been there."  
>"That sounds very like him. He's always been proud of his heritage." Kiku said nothing as he continued to examine the jewel.<p>

"What is his name?"

"Ivan. Ivan Braginski! You may have heard of his company, the one based in New York." She said proudly.

"I have indeed heard of him." Inside, he grinned manically.

_I have heard of him very well._

"And I hear that you have a girlfriend! I met her yesterday evening. A pretty thing she is!" Outside, he curved his lips in the slightest.

"I do."  
>"Be careful, young ones these days can be very mindless when it comes to love! Not saying that Mei isn't, but, it's better to be safe than sorry." Smiling sincerely, she stepped aside as the doors opened.<p>

"No need to worry, Yao. I love her very much." He walked out of the elevator.

_Is there truly a limit to how many lies one can say before being found out?_

* * *

><p>Mei wasn't interested into any things like politics and business, so for the most part she didn't attend Kiku's board meetings and everything. His scary-looking older brother, Homare, kept her out of sight from there anyway.<p>

Most of the time at the corporation's building, she wandered from floor to floor. No one troubled her because they knew of her status, and Kiku Honda was something to be feared. She didn't really believe that line, because she never saw him lose his temper, yell, and all those other things.

Mei believed that he was relatively harmless.

Until now.

In Ginza there was a shooting. Terrified people gathered in a crowd around the taped mark of the incident, where a dead man in a plain business suit lifelessly lay. Police were pushing the crowd of camera flashes away as a news van parked nearby.

What no one knew was that seconds after the shooting, Pochi had discovered a letter that had fallen from the man's jacket pocket.

Mei now hid in a dark alley a few yards away from any camera men and police, hands shaking as she carefully opened the letter. Pochi wagged his tail as he patiently sat next to her feet.

_My, Braginski-San, you didn't believe I spoke English? Here is your proof. Your lovely peony is safe here in Shinjuku as long as those shipments of 'jewels' and 'iron' go through without any strings attached. After all, that incident in Manhattan with the 'fireworks' in your warehouse don't have to stop coming.  
>However, if you do not meet our little deal, I can assure you that <em>_**a flower looks the prettiest when rotting.**_

_And yes, my very own plum blossom could never look more beautiful. Why, if all goes well I should send you a picture of her! Red is such a lovely color on her. _

_Best wishes, _

_Kiku Honda._

She dropped the letter, covering her mouth as her golden brown orbs widened in horror.

Didn't he love her anymore?

Didn't all that happened before, all the times he had kissed her and told her sweet words matter anymore?

"P-pochi...let's go..." The dog stood as she held his leash once again, leading him and herself away from the alley.

She bit her lip. Maybe there was a good reason for this. Maybe he really loved her, but there were complications. Maybe, just maybe-

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A policeman pointed his pistol against her throat. She slinked back against the wall of the building she was pressed against, Pochi barking in protest.

"Young lady, you are under arrest for murder."

* * *

><p>Pochi darted off into the distance, bloodied letter in his mouth as he crossed a busy intersection.<p>

His master was wrong. Horribly wrong.

As a puppy, the young master hadn't spoken much and acted very innocent and naive. But now that he grew up, he was killing people by the dozens, breaking laws, and manipulating everyone around him.

He had to give the letter to someone. But who?

Suddenly he remembered the pretty lady who Mei had been talking to.

Yes, Yao! That was her name! But maybe it was too dangerous to give it to her. Didn't Mei mention earlier that she was with Kiku? So, the next best thing would be Mei's bored looking friend, Xiang.

Little white paws padded against the sidewalk as he headed to Shinjuku.

Pochi had to leave his young mistress behind as she was taken to the police station. At times like this, he wished he could speak their language and spill whatever was happening and that she was in danger. But this was the best an animal could do.

* * *

><p><strong>I left you all off on a cliffhanger...I love Pochi, he's so cute ^^<strong>

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	10. The Wife: Brief Intermission

**Hello! I didn't know there would be a lot of people who liked Yong SooxNatalya...XD  
>Axis Powers: Hetalia does not belong to me.<strong>

* * *

><p>It turned out that she wouldn't be going to the police station.<p>

Shaking in her handcuffs, the Taiwanese girl glared at the surroundings of the so-called 'interrogation room', which was just an abandoned garage. The room was bare of windows and shades of grey were the only color.

Suddenly a shadowed man wearing a mask appeared from behind one of the dilapidated shelves. The only feature of his face that was visible were dark brown eyes. She gulped.

Why did they seem so familiar?  
>One really couldn't do much strapped to a chair with rope and handcuffed. All she hoped for at the moment was that Pochi wasn't caught by someone from the Yakuza, even though it was hardly a chance that he wouldn't. He <em>was <em>Kiku's pet, after all.

"So they caught you." Now the voice seemed familiar.

"I know who you are, don't I? It's just that I can't seem to figure out who..." A glint of regret flashed through his eyes.

"In that case, it's better that you don't." Huh.

"You're supposed to be doing your job, right? Interrogating me-" He looked away.

"It is, but in a way I don't see anything that can be gained."  
>"You know a lot about me, don't you? That I'm Kiku's-" Mei stopped. Was she really still his girlfriend? After that letter, after what he had written in his handwriting that she had-no, she <em>still <em>love. Or did she...?  
>"Yeah. You're scared of him now, right?" He didn't sound at all like a bad person. In fact, he sounded...honest. Was he really on duty or was he faking it for something else?<br>"I don't know. I don't want to be, because I promised him that I would love him forever..." He sighed.

"Some promises just don't work out."  
>"I want this one to. Listen, you know that I'm connected to him, so can you take me to him? If anything, I'll do my best to repay you later." Her wrists struggled against the metal.<p>

"If I do that, then you'll never come back alive. That man who was shot...Sato...he worked for Kiku too. But then Kiku saw no use in him anymore, so he ordered someone to kill him. Someone not in the Yakuza to hunt him down, and shoot him like it was nothing. That man who killed him was innocent, but I highly doubt that Kiku would let him live longer. Gah, can't you see? Everything he sees, everyone he meets-they're all just his pawns. And I really hate to tell you this, Mei, but-" He pulled back the black mask, revealing his-normally youthful-but now serious- face.

"You're just another pawn." She pressed her light pink lips together and looked down. Even Yong Soo was working for him! No, it couldn't be. He said himself that he didn't want her to be killed. He was still Yong Soo. He was still her friend.

"Yong Soo...did he threaten you too?" Her voice was now strained. He looked at the floor. Mei couldn't believe all she was seeing. Everyone wasn't who she always saw them as anymore. Even her childhood friend who used to hide noodles in his father's business suits-

"You might as well say that. Listen, Mei! You_ have_ to hide somewhere. Help me convince the other two to do the same! He's planning something, I know it! There's this little girl he created with his own genes-and with the help of that man, Sato-to make this robotic little girl who can't refuse his bidding. He thinks it's the perfect way to keep his business out of trouble, by blaming it on some little girl who can't do anything but obey. But she's more than that, and he still pushes her! Please, Mei...you're my friend, and so is Xiang and Yao-Nee. I want to keep you safe and happy! Please help me, da-ze!" His eyes were pleading, arms dropped at his sides as he begged her.  
>Silence filled the room for a few minutes, until Mei finally spoke, smiling against teary cheeks.<p>

"You think I'll be able to help you tied up like this?"

* * *

><p>"Where did Yong-Soo-San go?" Sakura tugged on Natalya's black work skirt. The girl was becoming more and more childish as she took her to places. The park, the mall, the ice cream parlor-maybe it was getting to her that she was a <em>child, <em>not some emotionless hollow of a human being.  
>In some way, it calmed her heart.<p>

"There was business he had to attend to." Her hand stroked her black locks. A small smile crept across the child's plump lips as she let out a sweet laugh, burying her face against her skirt suddenly.

"Natalya-San, thank you. I...really like this feeling."

"What feeling?"

"That there's someone who's always beside me...please, don't tell anyone, but I wish Otou-Sama would watch over me like you and Yong-Soo-San do..." Natalya frowned. What kind of father could do such a thing?

Oh, right.

"Ah! Natalya-San, I am so sorry! I invaded your personal space!" She backed away quickly, dropping into a low bow.

"There is nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"You are a child, aren't you? Children...I thought they needed to be held." Sakura stared at her in awe.

"Otou-Sama never said that..."  
>"It doesn't mean that he doesn't believe it." Her normally cold exterior softened as she stroked the girl's short black locks of hair. Sakura's mouth was wide open as she stared at the ground.<p>

"I'm back, da-ze!" Yong Soo marched back to the corner where they stood. He stopped, looking appalled for a second, then grinned from ear to ear.

"So you really didn't ditch me? Natalya must like me more than I thought, daz-ze!" The Belorussian woman gritted her teeth, clenching her fists.

"_Nyet, _we didn't. It's too bad you came back...we were about to see your corpse on the sidewalk."  
>"Aww, she doesn't have very much faith! Sakura, do you think Natalya likes me, da-ze?" The girl looked up, to him, Natalya, and back to him.<p>

"...it's hard to say, Yong-Soo-San...but...I think she does." He shot a winning smirk in her direction, ruffling Sakura's head.

"See? Even Sakura can tell that you like me, after all!"  
>"Let's go. Where do you want to go now?" She snapped, completely ignoring his remark.<p>

"...I don't know anymore. We've been to wherever I can think of...why don't you think of somewhere to go?"  
>"There isn't anywhere I want to go."<br>"Then Yong-Soo-San will pick." He placed a finger on his chin and looked at the sky, mockingly being in deep thought.

"How about Ueno park? I'm sure there's one bench that's not empty. I know! Sakura can go to the zoo while Natalya and I can sit down and hold hands and feed bread crumbs to-"  
><em>That's it.<em>

He shifted to the side in a split second, evading the blow of her powerful fist. Natalya's jaw dropped as he caught her hand in his, meeting his sly gaze in horror.

"Your hands are cold, and mine are always warm. Want me to hold 'em for you, da-ze?" She sucked in a breath as her palm met his face by an inch, interrupted by their charge's small voice.

"The National Museum...we haven't been to the National Museum yet..." Natalya removed her hand from his and led the girl in the direction of a taxi.

The Korean sighed melodramatically, walking forward and looking at the sky once more.

"The concert...it's tomorrow..."

* * *

><p>In her hand was a small slip of paper, but not just any piece of paper-it was a VIP pass to Yong Soo's concert the next day.<p>

There was still uncertainty in her mind, but Mei knew what she had to do.

She was doing this for her friends, for Miss Yao, and hopefully, even _him._

No, she couldn't think about him anymore.

Right on cue her head came up as the cellphone in her lap vibrated, with _his _picture on the small square screen.

"...Hello?"  
>"Are you alright, Mei? I'm sorry for all that's happened to you. They'll find punishment soon enough. For now, all I need to know is that you're safe." The Taiwanese swallowed.<p>

"I am, _Kiku-kun."  
><em>"Come back to headquarters. There's something I need to tell you." The tone of his voice was earnest...too earnest. This was clearly a trap, but where else could she run? What Yong-Soo said earlier about her being just a pawn, about how many connections Kiku had in all of Tokyo, in all of Japan, in all of the WORLD...

"I will." Maybe, just maybe-  
>"Alright. <em>Aishiteru." <em>He hung up before she could even say it back.

Or could she even say it back?  
>"Thank you." She said as the taxi driver stopped at the entrance of the main Honda building.<p>

Stepping out of the car, her small pale hand clasped around the pistol hidden in her sweater.

_She couldn't say it ever again._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review! <strong>


	11. The Wife: Trouble Behind the Curtains

**...I am so sorry that this is so late.  
>But please give many, many thanks to Salty Peanuts! She deserves so much. She's wonderful for helping me with this chapter, and with my writing in general. All RoChu fans MUST read her fics, they are INCREDIBLE!<br>You can follow me on my tumblr (still Sakura Lisette) where I post art for her fics ^^**

**Just a sidenote for all the other Hondas just in case:**

**Daisuke-Osaka  
>Naoto-Okinawa<br>Homare-Aizu  
>Junsa-Mito<br>Miyako-Owari  
>Kyoko-Kyoto<strong>

**Himaruya made official art for them, which you can see on the Hetalia Wiki. Just type 'Feudal Domains and Prefectures of Japan' :)**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers: Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Steely eyes watched the Taiwanese teen as she hurried to the double doors of his office.<p>

Before her hand could grasp the knob, the door moved on its own.

She darted back.

"Mei."

"...Daisuke-kun." He looked around. The only people in the hall were Homare and Junsa, who averted their gaze and pretended to be preoccupied in some talk about a made up meeting planned later that evening. But the assistant knew well that they were there for...reinforcements, just in case. After all, even with two guns loaded with bullets of the strongest material might not stop Kiku when he was in that state.

Only nights ago had they found him in his apartment, eyes red in uncontrollable rage as he upturned furniture, books, and even the Sony flatscreen television in his bedroom. With only two pills left in the small prescription bottle, he could only hold back so much...and today, the bottle was left empty, but still Kiku showed signs of fatigue and a shaken mind, like when Naoto slightly giggled after he had dropped a folder that stored last year's progress notes, with the poor boy being slugged in the face.

No one had dared to speak to him all morning. But everyone in the building already knew that Mei would be coming, and today was probably the last they would see her here.

If she pushed him too hard, then it would be the last they would see her _period._

"I want to see Kiku." Daisuke studied her determined face from the corner of his eye. So, she didn't want to call him Kiku-kun anymore...

The ever-present smile on her face was long gone. Now, light pink lips were pressed in a thin line.

"Well...he's been wanting to see you for a while. It proved difficult to speak normally. Sure, he had done it before to other s who Kiku used for his own agenda, and were exterminated a few moments later. But Mei was different. Maybe it was because she was the only one who stayed long enough for him to engage in actual honest conversations together.

Mei didn't look back as she entered the room, and closed the door behind her.

The two stopped talking and glared at their younger cousin.

"Children don't know their place. That's why they're always with a guardian." Homare stated, crossing his arms. Out of all the others, he was the only one who actually made perfection in his lifestyle. Even the black suit he wore had no wrinkle. And his office was spotless, smelling of sakura blossoms-his favorite room scent. Perhaps this was the reason why he disliked clumsy, childish Mei...

"Kiku knows how to use people well." Junsa yawned.

"So you're implying that females in general are easier to manipulate?" Homare questioned.

"What else?"

"In that case, you're correct..."

"I HEARD THAT." Miyako's angry voice rang from the stairway.

Junsa grinned.

"Always responds."

"Quiet." Homare hissed as he grabbed the gun from his pocket, pointing it towards the hallway.

Junsa in turn pulled out his knife, staring warily at the bare walls.

"Daisuke. The pager-"

"Right." His index finger touched the button, ready to press it at anytime.

A flash of red leaped from the corner. No, it was a person, Daisuke realized. That person held in his hand fireworks that were already sparking. And...he caught a glint of silver in his hand, too.

A pistol.

Homare dodged a bullet by a millisecond as it collided into the wall behind him, bringing his head up to see Junsa's groan of defeat as the younger man's body hit the floor.

"Wha-"

Daisuke winced as his older cousin's blood splattered on the floor from the uppercut.

"I'd like to torture you more, but, I'm totally in a hurry." He bit his tongue. The teen from Hong Kong...

Daisuke turned, making his way to the stairs, rapidly pressing the button on the pager.

Xiang grinned, tossing the last firecracker as it exploded against the Osaka teen's back in a mix of sparks and blood.

* * *

><p>"Mei-Chan, I'm so glad you're safe." Kiku wrapped his arms around her small form lovingly.<p>

This couldn't be true. She knew there was enough proof to prove that it was, but his embrace...it didn't feel right anymore, the warmth that it once had was long gone.

"Kiku...there's something I want to talk about." Her hand reached up behind his head, stroking his locks of dark hair. She tried her best to smile coyly.

_If I do this, then maybe it can change his mind, right?_

He chuckled, taking her hand from his neck.

"My, Mei-Chan, you aren't yourself today. A little...desperate?" The hand that held her head began stroking her long strands of brown hair.

She gulped.

"W-we've been together for so long...so I thought that we should-" In a sudden motion, he leaned forward and roughly took her lips in his.

Squirming in his grasp, Mei forcefully pushed herself away from him, gasping for breath as he grinned darkly.

"I thought this was what you wanted...?"

"But...is it true?" One foot fell behind the other as he backed her into the corner. Mei thought she heard gunshots from the hallway, but she passed it as her mind playing tricks.

She stared deeply into Kiku's eyes.

The usually placid, dull brown had a tint of red.

She gasped as the cold metallic texture pressed against the thin fabric of her sweater.

"Your eyes..." His hand fell upon her cheek. Mei hated it. It was so cold...

"You look so pretty in those clothes, Mei-Chan." The Taiwanese shut her eyes tightly.

"K-Kiku...you love me, r-right? That letter was just a fake, right?" He hushed her, putting a finger to her lips.

"Even that sweater...a birthday present from last year, wasn't it? So beautiful. But, there's something missing..." Mei held her breath as she heard the rustling of clothes. Slowly a smile began to form in her lips. He was just playing with her, wasn't he? He was probably pulling out a present, and the red in his eyes she saw earlier was-

Her train of thought came to a halt as she heard a click.

"You look so much prettier in red."

His grin only grew wider as a gunshot echoed throughout the room.

* * *

><p>"It's nice to have you here with us...Xiang." The Cantonese teen only growled in response.<p>

Kiku's knees slowly bent, dropping the gun that contained a single bullet.

A single bullet for Mei.

Xiang had entered the room to witness the sight of his childhood...friend...being cornered by his-so-called employer, who was about to fire. In the nick of time Xiang fired his own gun-having thrown his last firecracker at the now unconscious Daisuke-and hit the Japanese man on the back.

"Xiang..." Mei breathed, hand on her chest as she stared at Kiku, who lay on the ground, grunting in pain as the trail of red ran down his back, forming a small puddle on the floor.

"I knew it. _You _were the enemy all along...like, I was wondering why there hasn't been any other families after your fortune." Thick eyebrows were crossed as Mei slowly knelt next to Kiku.

"Kiku..." At the sound of her voice, crimson orbs shot her a loathing stare.

"How...could you? You were the prettiest...but in the end, even you...became just like the rest..." Gritting his teeth, his hand curled into a fist as he collided it against her porcelain cheek.

"You-!" Xiang hissed, teeth clenched as he fired once more against his ribs. Kiku choked, blood streaming from his mouth as he fell face forward against the floor.

Xiang's face was grim as he walked over to where Mei stood, a lone tear streaking down her face as her fingers brushed the red mark where he had hit her.

"...I'm sorry." His voice was barely a whisper as she looked at him, her breath shaking.

Yells and footsteps were heard from outside the hall, as the door which Xiang had bolted earlier began to shake.

"Let's get out of here."

"How-" In an instant he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the floor to ceiling windows, landing a fist against the glass. With another kick, a crack formed big enough for two people's jump.

Wait.

Two people...?

"Hang on." His sturdy hand pressed her against his chest (heat came to her cheeks at his sudden act) and leapt out of the room.

Mei hardly had time to scream at the impending doom, which had taken the form of a busy intersection in Shinjuku, closing her eyes tight as she awaited the end, until she felt herself being swung back and forth.

Opening her eyes once more, her gaze locked on to Xiang's hand closed around a thin silver wire.

"I set it up before hand, just in case." The wire was attached to an extended pole that hung horizontally from the building. waving the flag of Japan proudly.

"Up there is a helicopter, thanks to an acquaintance of Yao's." Xiang announced quite proudly, still holding her close to his chest.  
>"...Thank you." Mei said softly, eyes locked onto his.<p>

The Cantonese teen felt his face grow hot as he nodded, and started the task of pulling them up.

Mei could only smile as her eyes closed, fatigue finally closing in on her as she rested her head against his throat. She could hear his heartbeat, and it was the last she heard before her mind drifted into a much welcomed sleep.

* * *

><p>Mei watched the cars pass up and down the streets from the window pane. It was a starlit night, much like the one during her first date with...<p>

The hand on the glass curled into a fist.

"Hello." A cheery voice broke the silence.

"Ah...thank you for what you did-"

"It's no problem. Yao doesn't give her work number to people she doesn't trust. I'm Belle!" The pretty lady had wavy golden hair held back by a red headband, and gave her a sunny smile as she held out her hand.

"...Where's Xiang?" Mei asked hesitantly, taking Belle's hand.

"He said he doesn't want to be interrupted." They were given a new suite in a different hotel, by a separate bank account Belle used. Mei hoped it wasn't her own. She owed her so much...

"By the way, I could tell from the look on your face from earlier..." Mei blinked.

"What do you mean?" The Belgian winked.

"You seemed pretty happy sleeping in his arms."  
>...<p>

...

"P-please don't tell him!" Her hands shot up to cover her face, which she felt intense heat rushing up to.

Belle could only laugh.

"But I could also tell that he liked it too."

"...Wha-"

"He's in love with you, Mei. It's all clear by the way he held you, and looked at you, and protected you-" Belle stopped herself before droning on. The image of Xiang holding Mei tightly in his arms was vibrant in her mind.

She would have to give Lizzy a scolding about showing her doujinshi later.

Mei stood still, cheeks flushed, eyes glossy, and hands clutching the hem of her skirt. Too many things were rushing through her mind at once. What had happened before at the building, and what Belle had just told her now...

"But you know, you don't have to tell him right away! You should think about it."  
>"...I know..."<p>

"Good dog." Pochi yelped happily as Xiang poured the bag of treats into a silver basin.

"Thanks...I mean it." He gave the dog one of his rare smiles before patting his head.

He knelt, staring at Pochi who indulged in the bowl of treats.

He had to take Mei somewhere safe. She had told him about that one girl...Kim...who was her best friend but was often busy. Mei would hopefully be safe with her...

"Hey."  
>"...Hey." She stood at the doorway, avoiding eye contact.<p>

"Thank you for what you did." Taking a deep breath, she met his gaze.

"...I...really like you, Xiang..."

Silence.

Eyes locked onto one another as Xiang's dropped jaw closed once more.

"...So...even if you want me to go away...I won't listen to you." She swallowed.

"Belle told me that you planned to take me to the airport after staying here. She even has a private plane ready to go to New York...but she said you would be staying here." Her voice sounded harsh at the end.

Frowning, she took a step forward.

"Don't even try to do this, because even if you kill me, it won't work." He wondered if she would have done the same for Kiku.  
>The words wouldn't come to him as he kept staring at her determined face. He should have known better. Mei had always won the trophy for being the most hard-headed.<p>

Sighing, he relaxed is shoulders and crossed his arms.

"So you're really not going to change your mind, aren't you?" She opened her mouth.

"Wha-"

Mei's response was interrupted by warm lips pressing against hers. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she wrapped her arms around him by instinct.

This felt so real, so wonderful, so much warmer than Kiku's touch.

And she loved it.

She loved Xiang.

He quickly broke away as she gasped for breath, face red, eyes dreamy.

"...How was it?"

"N-nothing I've ever felt before...just, incredible..." She breathed, stroking his fringes of dark brown hair.

He only smiled as he took her lips in his once more.

In all his fast-paced, risqué lifestyle, his mind never swam so rapidly.

Not that he didn't like it, though. In fact, he was enjoying every single second of it.

Belle snickered behind the door, returning the cellphone to her blazer pocket.

Elizabeta was in for a surprise tonight.

* * *

><p>"Otou-San!" Sakura shrieked, her father's bandaged form leaning against the metal rails of the stairway. Kyoko, Kiku's cousin, had brought Sakura home instead of her two bodyguards because of the situation-a secret for the family only.<p>

"Otou-San, please tell me you're alright." The little girl pleaded in a small voice, kneeling on the wooden floor next to his fallen form.

"Sakura-Chan...is that you?" His voice was strained, but strong. Kyoko's plump lips formed a frown at hearing how much more loving he sounded than usual.

"H-hai..." The girl tried her best to smile, despite how horrifying it was to see her strong father hurt.

"I'm...so glad you're safe, Sakura-Chan..." He whispered, raising a hand to cup her round cheek.

Sakura blinked, and gasped, a small hand brushing through the pockets of her dress.

"Yong-Soo-San gave me tickets to his concert tomorrow...he says they're special tickets so I can see better, in the front row! Natalya-San will be there too, and-" Kiku feigned interest in what she was saying.

He should've known. The longer she would be with people, the more she would gain emotions. Emotions that would allow her to make decisions, on the right and the wrong.

Allow her to say "no" to his orders.

"...You will go to the concert tomorrow, Sakura-Chan. Without a doubt." The child leaped up, pulling his hand along with her.

"Oh, Otou-San! You should come too, I'm sure it will be fun!" Her smile was bright like the sun and her eyes were sparkling like the stars. She was happy.

"...Sakura-Chan."

"Hai?" He propped himself up on his elbows, cringing at the pain against his chest.

"Promise me one thing. Whatever I will say, you will do." Her arms extended, wrapping around his waist as she buried her face in his kimono.  
>"Of course, Otou-San! I love you."<p>

He smirked.

"Then that means, this won't be very hard for you to do." He bent his head down slowly, smiling as he whispered cool words into her ear.

Wide eyes of joy turned to horror as she looked up.

Red. Red like the monsters in the comic Yong-Soo had picked up at the manga store (before Natalya-San forced him to return it).

"Otou...San...that is-" Kiku's sly smirk fell into a scowl.

"You won't obey your father? Why that's very bad of you, Sakura-Chan." He chided. She couldn't understand...although he looked like he was going to beat her, he spoke as if he was encouraging her to eat vegetables. Like what Yong Soo attempted to do at the cafeteria of the museum with salad. (It didn't work).

"In fact, there's something I want you to remember this by..." His voice grew lower, angrier as his hand reached into the folds of the teal kimono.

She sucked in her breath erratically, tears beginning their fall from the corner of her large eyes as he pulled the item out.

* * *

><p><em>"Whoa! I wonder if they have a replica of this around, da-ze!" Yong Soo's grin was wider than ever as his thumb rubbed against the character's blade on the page.<em>

_"What is that, Yong-Soo-San?" Sakura peeped from behind his shoulder._

_"It's a sword! What people use in battle in this manga. In some other manga people use it for stuff like magic and rituals-" An ivory hand whipped the book from his grasp._

_"It's something that will hurt you, Sakura. Things that will hurt aren't good, which means you must stay away from them. Swords will cut you and make it painful." Natalya's cold gaze fell upon the page, red lips pressed together tightly as she shut the volume and slid it onto the shelf._

_Then, she turned to the curious child once more, her stare softer._

_"Do you understand, Sakura?"_

_"Yes...I think I do..." The two were caught staring into each other's eyes until Yong Soo sighed._

_"You're so serious, Natalya! Well, I guess every rose has its thorns-" Her hand nearly clawed the side of his face before he dodged it to the side, laughing._

_"But yeah. I guess she's right, Sakura. Just don't get into trouble like that...and if you do, we're always here, da-ze!"_

* * *

><p>Sakura was curled motionless on the floor in a circle of blood. Her short black hair was ruffled, her eyes empty with fear and longing, her round cheeks wet with tears.<p>

Kyoko's shrieks and pleads could be heard down the hall as Kiku's annoyed yells sliced wounds into the child's broken heart. Kyoko sounded as if her talking kept being switched from Kiku to another-probably Miyako, for that was the name she screamed.

Miyako wouldn't come.

Yong Soo wouldn't come.

Natalya wouldn't come.

_No one would come._

She gasped, curling into a tighter ball as sobs escaped her bleeding throat, which had been sliced by _his _sword.

She wanted to scream. To scream for anyone to help her. But she knew better than to do that, because they weren't there. And at the same time, _he _might come and hurt her again.

She was so flawed. So wrong. She couldn't even obey what her father wanted her to do. What a bad girl she was...why was she even alive? Natalya-San was wrong...

The handkerchief she kept buried in her pocket was soaked with blood.

In another part of Tokyo, the Korean singing idol stretched after a long day, grooves blasting in his headphones. Arms that swung in rapid movements fell to his sides as the song ended.

He blinked as the coffee mug he held felt...lighter.

"Ohh, that was my favorite one, da-ze..." He pouted, kneeling on the floor as he watched the dark brown liquid spill across the wooden floor.

"By the way, you can sit down if you want, Natalya!" The Belorussian woman leaned against the doorway of his suite, scowling as she stared at the ant-sized cars speeding and stopping several stories below from the window.

"You never gave me permit."

"Is that even needed? You're a lady, so you should sit whenever you want, da-ze! Or is it because you still don't trust me?" He grinned, standing with the broken mug in his hands.

Her hands curled into fists as she turned away.

"Subordinates trust each other simply because it's a necessity." Quirking an eyebrow, he dropped the mess into the trash and walked towards her, grinning only wider.

"Oh, that means you're just afraid."

"I don't know what you mean."

"See, your cheeks are turning red. That means you're just afraid to admit _it." _Natalya's jaw dropped for a moment, long enough for the Korean to notice and laugh.

"I was right! So, I guess it's game over, da-ze! Though I already knew I would win." She stared at him furiously, turning on her heel towards the door.

"Hey! Not yet...there's something more important that I have to tell you."

The Belorussian didn't move, cursing under her breath as she fumbled with the doorknob.

"It's about Sakura. And Honda Corporation." Her pale hand froze.

"If it's about Kiku and his family being the leaders of the Honda Yakuza, I'm well aware of it." His smile fell and he took a step forward.

"Wait, you knew all this time-"

"During the first day, I didn't go out shopping or sightseeing. My brother is Ivan Braginski." His hands fell to his sides, gazing at the floor horrified.

"Ivan is your...so Yao's your sister, but...did you know about him being-"

"Of course. Yao herself doesn't know, and it's safe to keep it at that for now. This organization we are in needs to remain stable with her controlling it and all. And I happened to go across a file containing the weapons being used tomorrow. Weapons that belong to Braginski Corp., of course. Kiku's been planning this for years, from the look of his research. The receptionist isn't trained at all in self-defense. A precaution he was too cocky to take." Rolling her shoulders back, she turned her face towards him.

"And you're also going to be the bait drawing in all the fish tomorrow, aren't you?" He didn't move, only staring back into her cold gaze.

"You trust me, don't you, da-ze? Even though your efforts were really physical at hiding it, I could still tell. You're like one of those people in manga, uh, what were they called-tsun-tsun something. You really care about everything, it's just you're afraid to show it, da-ze. From the looks of it, you _like _how I'm always trying to get at you, even if you look away or hit me back. I'm actually curious about how much you've been through. None of it looks like a fairytale to me." She found herself staring into the nightlife beyond the window as he spoke.

Her hand fell from the knob as faced him, ice cold eyes unmoving as they searched through the warm brown.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! Have a good night, everyone :)<strong>


	12. The Wife: Before the Main Attraction

**I'm so so sorry. I know it's been forever that I've updated this story, but all that time I never forgot or anything. High School just began, and it's all rather busy. Also, I've been working out plot details for this story. It's not even close to ending yet ^^ **

**Thank you to everyone who's been bearing with it for so long. I hope this doesn't happen again. Thank you for your support as always, and a big shout out to Salty Peanuts for all her aid ^^ **

**An apology in advance to all the romance coming up XD **

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidakez Himaruya.**

* * *

><p>The stadium was fully packed.<p>

There was no roof; only an open circle that allowed the viewers a picture of the cloudless blue sky. Although Yao didn't see why they would be looking up if the center of attention was in the center, on the ground.

Yong Soo was nowhere to be found. Reasonably he would be backstage, preparing for his performance. Shifting in her seat, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Today she had shed her professional black suit with a Hello Kitty shirt and long black jeans. Perfect for blending into the environment of an age rank of teens to early twenties that giggled and kept their eyes on the stage.

Crossing her arms, she looked around the dome-shaped stadium. Not a single familiar face. Natalya left a note that morning that she had some business to take care of. As for the rest, she couldn't get a hold of their cell phones. One of Kiku's relatives had phoned her, saying that he would be 'fashionably late' at the concert.

Uncrossing her legs, she couldn't help but sigh.

_Why do I feel like there's something wrong...?_

* * *

><p>"You're really going to be late."<p>

"I need to get this all planned, da-ze!" Natalya crossed her shoulders as she watched him struggle with his leather jacket.

"Kiku's on his way to Okinawa, remember? And for the rest of his gang, they're recovering in the hospital, thanks to that boy from Hong Kong." He stopped.

"His name is Xiang Gang," He muttered, straightening out the jacket.

"and he's not just some boy." Her permanent scowl softened. Yong Soo had heard everything. Everything, as in why she still didn't get along with Yao, why she was in this position, and her bleak childhood.

But he hadn't made everything about himself clear.

"You're wondering what I meant, aren't you?" She jolted up, realizing that her gaze had fallen to the floor of the hotel lobby.

Yong Soo was smiling, but it lacked the brightness it usually had.

"You trust me, I trust you. Just trust me on this. Everyone will get through this, even if I quit my career. It doesn't really matter at all, does it, da-ze? It's not about me, it's about Yao, Xiang, Mei, Sakura, and of course...you. And if the Honda are into this, none of them will make it alive. I already told you last night, that I have to do everything to make sure no one gets hurt. Everyone already did that for me...so, I have to do it for them!"

_Even if you have to die._

Laughing, he looked at the magnificent, clear cut chandelier.

"And in the end, you'll all be in New York City, all together. Who knows if I'll-"

"Don't." The word came out of her mouth as an order that brought his attention to her.

"Wha-"

"Don't." Natalya repeated. Her shoulders slumped, almost defeated at the reality of what he had begun to say.

Yong Soo looked at the beautiful blond curiously. Then, he smiled, and walked towards her, stopping at an inch's distance.

"Hey." She didn't look up.

"I'll make it. I'm stronger than you think." His hands clutched her shoulders tightly.

"I get the feeling you never act this way when you're about to go on something like this." He was granted a hiss in return, but Natalya still didn't look up.

Laughing, his left hand fell on her head.

"You're hard to figure out, aren't you? To others, I mean. But that's just another reason why I love you-"

This time, her hand came up in a form of a fist, only to be grabbed by his own.

Natalya now looked up, blue eyes piercing, mouth open and taking unsteady breaths.

He didn't let go of her hand as his lips met hers.

* * *

><p>Sakura could feel it.<p>

She could feel it in the extension in her mind, which 'he' had put.

He was going against someone else's will, and following his own. And his thoughts were broken down into one word.

Destroy.

"Sakura-Chan?" The nurse spoke softly as she entered the small room. Dull brown eyes watched in silence as the smiling nurse placed a clear plastic bag on the white blanket, just in arm's reach.

"This is yours. We found in the pocket of your dress." Sakura hesitated, keeping as still as possible as not to move her injured body that had been wrapped in bandages.

The nurse moved it closer to her small pale hand.

"It'll be alright. I don't know much about what happened before...but things will work out, you'll see." With one last hopeful smile, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sakura opened the plastic bag, and lightly touched the item inside.

_Natalya-San's handkerchief..._

The kind nurse must have had it washed, for the blood that had soaked it was gone. The flower print was really pretty, with roses, carnations, lilies, tulips,...

Unfolding it, her mouth opened in quiet surprise.

A big sunflower on the middle.

Before, and even now, it was so strange, so weird, to have been placed there although everything else was the same...

_"But, I'm supposed to be perfect..."_

_"They are not perfect. Is that not what makes them lovely?"_

Warm tears began to fall from her eyes, warmth beginning to return into her chest.

"Natalya-San..." Her hands closed around her mouth, eyes turning wide in horror.

It all made sense now.

'He' always wanted his way.

And if his way was something that she was meant to do, she had to do it.

But because she didn't...

_"Kill them. All of them, Yong-Soo, Natalya, and anyone who's had contact with them before."  
><em>

Almost at an instinct, her finger pressed the 'call' button on the remote.

The same nurse opened the door, surprised.

"Sakura-Chan? Is there something you want?"

The girl opened her mouth, using her full effort to speak.

"Yes. A phone."

* * *

><p>The Korean rubbed his reddened cheek absent mindedly, looking out the opposite direction.<p>

Natalya's back was turned against him, with her elbow on her knee, watching the bright lights and hordes of people.

"So I take it you don't like kisses...?" He questioned. The fist underneath her chin tightened. He shivered melodramatically.

"You know, it's kind of cold..." Slowly, he scooted towards her inch by inch, only stopping when he felt an ice cold grip on his arm.

"Alright! I get it, no snuggling either da-ze!" Her phone rang from her pocket, which she retrieved.

"Yes...Sakura? Where-" Suddenly, she jolted in her seat, eyes crossed in concentration. Her eyes locked onto Yong Soo's before she spoke again.

"That hospital...alright, I'll be there. Don't worry, you'll get to see the concert." She shut the phone.

"What did she say?" Natalya didn't say anything in response, only throwing three bills on the seat in front of her.

"The General Hospital."

"Wait-" She pressed her index finger against his lips, blue orbs cold.

"There's been a slight change of plans." The car stopped against the back of the stadium.

"What did she say?" He didn't budge from his seat. She looked out the window.

"Trust me."

Then she smiled.

Yong Soo couldn't speak, entirely ignoring the flashing cameras and shrills of the fans, who were being pushed back by security guards.

This was the first time she smiled at him, earnestly.

And it was cheesy, but...

It was the prettiest smile he had ever seen.

She bent her head down, almost re-entering the car before he spoke.

"H-hey...can't I have a kiss, da-ze? I might...you know..."

She blinked. The fans were almost uncontrollable as one nearly leapt on top of an angry guard.

The Korean teen cringed. Not here, not now.

Besides, Natalya wouldn't-

"You have to survive first."

When he turned back to face her, the car had already driven off.

* * *

><p>The black haired man wiped the blood off his sleeve, standing atop a destroyed ambulance.<p>

Blood that wasn't his.

Kiku sneered at the lifeless bodies of the people, who were silly enough to believe that they could take the Honda Yakuza head anywhere they wanted and get away with it.

_Fools._

Jumping off, he tore the straight jacket off and tore it, tossing the shreds into the fire. People were already crowding the area, some taking pictures with their phones and others with dropped jaws and worried voices. A fire truck siren rang in the distance, as barricades with flashing lights were bordered around the area of the incident.

Crimson eyes stared back at the police, whose guns were aimed directly at him. He chuckled, dodging a few bullets before removing his own gun from his pocket.

"My, you're making quite a show. Everyone's watching. Unfortunately, I have plans of my own and we'll have to end this quick."

With a dark smile, he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>"Shoot." The Cantonese teen hissed as the breaking news showed an aerial view of a major accident that blocked a major intersection. Mei's attention was drawn to the screen at the sound of his voice.<p>

A man in a teal kimono with a gun, shooting randomly at the police, who toppled like dominoes. Horror grew on the spectator's faces as they ran screaming from the seemingly insane man. The reporter was speaking rapid Japanese as Kiku pushed past the barricades easily, the camera closing in as it captured Kiku's smiling face.

A smiling face with bloodstains.

_For how long had he hidden this..._

Mei flung her pink handbag over her shoulder, her handgun still loaded within her sweater pocket. Xiang looked up.

Xiang didn't look up. He didn't need to. He already knew what Mei was going to do. The night before she already told him about all that was to happen. About Kiku, about Yong Soo.

About exactly how much he had gotten himself into by coming to Tokyo.

"Mei-"

"I have to do this. And I know I haven't always been careful. But maybe this is what I can do to make things right." He stared into her determined eyes, wondering what to say.

She averted her gaze from his, raising her hand to her chest.

"...Even if it means that I have to kill him this time." She had been thinking about it all night. If Kim was here, her Vietnamese friend would scold her for being so impulsive. Whenever she said something like that it always slipped past her mind.

Now she realized that she had never stopped to think about it.

Xiang rose from the chair without saying a word.

"Then. I'll go too."

* * *

><p>Madeline sighed as the crowd's clamor grew closer and closer.<p>

She had never been one for loud noises.

"'Don't like it here." The white ball of fur mumbled beneath her sweater.

"Sorry, Kuma. But this doesn't happen everyday..." The bear's beady black eyes stared into the sky blue orbs that belonged to his owner. The girl swore she heard a tiny sigh before his paw began batting the golden hair that fell down her chest.

"Is it starting soon?" Madeline looked at the two tall men that towered on the chairs to her left and right. Although they had been assigned to protect her at all costs, and guard her with every step she took, she had to admit they weren't much company. Al was kept home by their father, because of how much work he would miss out in college.

"Soon." Was the blunt response of the one to her left. The shades were so dark that it kept their eyes from full view. Giving him a strained smile, Madeline leaned back into her seat.

Suddenly a booming noise broke through the speakers that hung from the ceiling, followed by a joyous-sounding announcement that rose the volume of the audience's noise to an ear-splitting chorus of squeals and happy words.

Cringing, the eighteen-year old held her pet closer to her chest before the lights dimmed. As the darkness began to close in, slow murmurs and words of anticipation were spoken and then halted as two lights shone a circle at the center of the stage. A screen of smoke hissed from the floor, enveloping the back of the stage in a curtain of dusty gray.

"ARE YOU READY?!" A voice in heavily accented English roared into the ears of the audience.

"YONG-SOO!" The high-pitched shrill returned again. Madeline breathed a sigh of relief, hopping forward from the chair. The two tall men stood, their stiff and silent demeanor a complete contrast to the young women around them.

Laughing softly, she patted Kumajiro's round head.

"I guess it's starting, eh?"

* * *

><p>The Japanese man kept his blank face intact as his gloved hand tilted the cap downward, casting a shadow to come upon his pale face.<p>

A smirk crept across his face as the corpse of the policeman sunk into the depths of the harbor.

Turning his head, fanatic screams came from the inside of the stadium, accompanied by the rough screech of an electric guitar.

"Well. It appears the party has begun without me."

* * *

><p>"Natalya!" Yao smiled in relief as a familiar face gracefully passed through the hopping forms of teenage girls, waving their glow sticks and singing along to the lyrics.<p>

The Belorussian gave her a brief nod before glancing at the main attraction.

Yong Soo, with his Cheshire cat smile, and his expressive song, had his bright eyes moving from one lovestruck fan to another.

Before she could look away, sure enough, he caught her gaze and winked in her direction.

"Tch." Yao raised an eyebrow in his direction and back.

"Did something-" The glare of ice sent towards the Chinese woman closed her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, and please review! Have a good night, everyone ^^<strong>


	13. The Wife: Main Attraction and Ending

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to the first arc's final chapter. I apologize for the wait! **

**Thank you for your kind reviews, and a big thanks to Salty Peanuts! **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Some things happen very quickly, don't they?<p>

They always seem painfully slow at the start, but then when it's all over, one realizes how fast time had gone by.

Yong Soo pondered this in a flash as a bullet soared past his ear by an inch, tearing through the curtain behind him.

He saw the adoring fans, first wide-eyed with adoration-now wide-eyed with horror.

He saw some arching above their seats, almost standing, but not quite as they pointed fingers and looked behind them hesitantly.

He saw Natalya, and her blue eyes becoming sharp as the edge of a knife.

His mouth hung in the middle of singing a long note, and the electric guitar that hung from his neck suddenly weighed like a block of lead.

A scream pierced through his ears, and soon the sounds of worried mumbling became loud shrieks of terror, some even heading towards the exit.

His drummers stopped their beating. Now that the music had completely come to a halt, the Korean singer squinted his eyes in concentration as he searched for the owner of the bullet.

Yong Soo's wandering gaze finally came to a halt when a white flash of teeth shone in the darkness of the seemingly empty corner.

It was a cop. A cop, wearing a normal uniform, with an officer's cap tilted downwards, almost as if he was trying to keep his eyes from being seen-

_Wait._

He leapt off the stage, and started towards the police officer. While most of the girls already left in terror, a few stayed behind with a sparkle in their eyes and a notebook and pen in their hands.

"Yong-Soo-Sama, if you could-"

"Yong-Soo, please-"

"Hang on." He drew his hand gently against the two girls. Usually he would stop whatever he was doing and sign whatever they wished, but this time was different.

The cop tilted his head slightly upwards, in recognition of the teen's presence. But he didn't say a word.

Yong Soo took a step closer, lowering his head to search for any sign of familiarity. Then, with his lips slightly parted, he spoke his guess.

"Kiku...?"

The last thing Yong Soo saw was a flash of red eyes peeking up from the shadow of dark bangs.

And the last thing he heard was loud bang.

* * *

><p>Yao's heart thudded with terror as she attempted to pull away from Natalya's strong grasp.<p>

"Who was that?! He's in there, I know it! How could I not-how could I-" She choked. Yong Soo. The bullet had almost struck Yong Soo!

Who in the world was she, having the role of an agent if she couldn't even save someone she knew all her life?!  
>Cold sweat ran in the back of her neck as she fondled the pistol in her pocket.<p>

"I have to go after him...I have to go-" Sakura gasped, darting behind Natalya at the sound of something hitting steel inside the stadium.

Only stimulating her panic, Yao grounded her teeth in desperation as she yanked herself finally free from the Belorussian woman.

"Miss Yao-!" Sakura gasped, her small hand reaching out, only to be caught by Natalya's.

"Sakura. Don't." The child watched in terror as the Chinese woman darted into the entrance, her ponytail flying in the wind.

"But, Miss Natalya, isn't she important to you? Isn't..." Sakura swallowed.

"Isn't Yong Soo-San important to you?!" The girl took her hand away from the woman's hold, clutched tightly at her side as she stared into blue eyes with confusion.

Natalya closed her mouth, her lips pressing into a thin line.

"He will be alright."

"What? But someone almost tried to hurt him! I don't understand, Miss Natalya. Please, tell me-"

"I trust him." She whispered, her voice hardly audible.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but then she closed it again.

"Even if you trust him, Miss Natalya, how do you know that he won't die?" The woman forced back a choke in her throat as she turned away quickly, liquid orbs of blue turning into the ice that everyone saw, but no one knew what they held.

_I don't._

* * *

><p>"Yong Soo-!" Yao saw the teen crouched on the floor, no scent or sign of blood but a familiar form standing over him with an annoyed scowl.<p>

"Kiku...? What in the world are you doing here? Wearing an officer's clothing-" She stopped short of her sentence, eyes narrowed as she recalled a news report and photo from her phone sent by Xiang:

_"Yoshihara Ryo, officer of the Tokyo Police Department was found dead floating in Tokyo Bay at eleven o'clock this morning. Stay tuned for more information regarding the investigation."_

The badge on the uniform was none other than that of the deceased police officer.

"Kiku-"

"NO!" A feminine scream interrupted Yao's sentence, causing her to turn back.

There, at the entrance, stood Mei with her mouth wide open-and Xiang staring with eyes of stone and aiming a small black gun towards the Japanese man.

Kiku's scowl suddenly widened into a bright grin as he saw the amount of people in the stadium.

"You're all here! Yong Soo, Yao, Mei, and Xiang!" He waved his arm, and a man dressed in black suit stepped out from the curtains, holding an unconscious young girl with blond hair pulled into two red pigtails. Her round glasses were crooked and bent to the side, and bundle of fur that peeked out of her red sweater looked limp.

"Arthur-San doesn't seem to know which bodyguards are the most reliable," Kiku tsked.

"Those two lasted a mere two minutes-maybe even less! Strange, isn't it?" He asked his assistant. The man simply lowered his chin in agreement.

Yao stood in the center of the room, eyes locked onto his in weary confusion.

"Kiku, what is all this...? This isn't some sort of strange game, people are at risk! Why am I telling you this? You're far beyond the age of reasoning what's right and what's wrong." Xiang raised an eyebrow.

"Are you, Kiku? Or are you, like, just stupid?" He froze, smile disappearing.  
>The Chinese woman drew closer.<p>

"Kiku, what's wrong with your eyes? They're-" He growled, slamming his fist into her cheek and landing her onto the hard floor.

Mei and Yong Soo tensed, eyes wide as they darted towards their fallen older sister. Xiang stayed put, gritting his teeth in frustration as his finger locked on the trigger.

"Don't!" Kiku yelled. The two still knelt on the floor beside Yao, helping her stand.

"Yao is incorrect. This _is _indeed a game! From the day you all came here! From the day Yao, Natalya, and Xiang arrived at the airport. From the day I told Mei that I loved her!" Mei winced.

"From the day I told you, what kind of fun I was preparing." He walked towards the Korean, a sly smile appearing on his face.

"You've always known what kind of fun I had in store, right Yong Soo?" Yong Soo looked up at him, chocolate brown eyes fierce.

"Oh, don't give me that look! You were my first hand assistant. A role more important, that not even the highest of my men could accomplish. You should be proud of yourself, for letting it all fall into place this far! But then, a pretty little flower caught your eye, didn't it?" He pressed, eagerly awaiting a word of protest from the Korean.

"A pretty little flower called Mei."

A sudden burst of wind blew through his ears, red eyes becoming dark as the bullet pierced through his back muscle.

Xiang tossed the gun to the floor, marching towards the Japanese man in hard strides until a different voice broke the silence.

"The one in the officer uniform."

And an army of bullets came towards Kiku, some colliding into skin, some passing and hitting the floor of the stadium like raindrops.

The man holding Madeline was also knocked out cold, the girl in the arms of another figure.

Yao, now standing with reddened cheek, gasped in horror as his lifeless, bloodied body fell to the floor.

"Kiku. Kiku, can you hear me?" She shook his still form. Mei hurried to his other side, kneeling on the floor, regardless of the growing pool of blood that emanated from his body.

Xiang, who halted in his steps, looked around for the owner of the voice.

Yong Soo stood still where he was, eyes closed, and laughed without humor.

"So you actually found me, Hyung Soo."

* * *

><p>Sakura kicked her legs up and down as she sat on the plastic chair.<p>

They were in the General Hospital again, but this time she wasn't the one in the room.

No, it was Kiku.

Who, by the way, was going to be sent 'somewhere far away'. Or at least that was what Miss Natalya had told her.

The little girl found herself beaming from the bottom of her heart.

At least they were all alright. Yong Soo-San, Miss Natalya, Miss Yao, and the two others who introduced themselves as Xiang and Mei.

Trusting in people really brought a lot of good, didn't it?

* * *

><p>The suite was silent as none of the two would speak.<p>

Or, was it that neither knew what to say first?

Hyung Soo crossed his legs, leaning against the soundproof window that showcased traffic several stories higher. Yong Soo sat on the sofa, hands clasped and head bowed down, staring at the red carpet.

Easy questions like 'how's it been?' and 'you seem like you're doing well' were ridiculous, because Yong Soo knew that his own answer could only be one of two things.

1. A quick and easy cover-up lie that would distance Hyung from asking any questions further.

2. The complete, utter truth that would shatter everything that ever stood between the both of them, and/or cause some emotional from-the-heart drama.

Like he calculated, Hyung was the first to speak.

"You've changed."  
>Wow.<p>

That was so much more _stupid _than anything else he could've possibly thought of.

Now, getting Hyung angry took quite a skill. Others only saw his even-tempered, polite older brother who posed as a gentleman.

They didn't know how easy it was to light a fire.

And option two was exactly the match.

"On the contrary, you haven't changed at all! Oh, right. Dad and Mom don't like change, especially in _you._"  
>Hyung unfolded his arms, sending a dark glare towards his brother.<p>

Yong Soo didn't look up, but he was smirking. Oh, let's light the whole forest!  
>"So they wanted me to change, right? I went and changed for them! See? No more money spent, no more hopes created! <em>I'm <em>the dead cause, remember? I'm the one who Dad always kept from showing up at parties, the one he always kept from mentioning too much about. Don't you remember? _You _were the one they showered everything on like snow, right? So don't _you _go around wondering if I've changed or not! If I hadn't changed, I'd probably still be in that prison you call Korea!"

Forest fire alert.

Hyung picked up his younger brother by the collar, forcing him to meet eye contact. His face was hard, his voice harsh as sandpaper.

"Admit it, if you hadn't changed, you wouldn't be in the place you are now!"

.

..

...

What was he like?

All his life, he only ever dreamed of living away from the political spotlight.

All he ever saw himself doing was making it into stardom, where people saw the _real _Yong Soo, the one who didn't have anything holding him back.

All he ever strived for was freedom.

All he ever wanted was to have a nice dinner at some buffet with Yao, Mei, Xiang, Sakura, and _Kiku _bickering about which food was theirs and that no one else could claim it.

And for a certain blue-eyed beauty to be free of her troubles.

Oh, right.

Something else he had tossed away into oblivion long ago:

Sitting in front of a TV with Hyung, one of them pumping a fist in the air at the latest video game victory. Pounding his head on the desk while Hyung scolded him for procrastinating. Chasing a kite that got blown away by the wind in the wide, open field, with Hyung urging him to run faster.

And because he changed, some of it actually became true.

_Some _being the key word.

And then when everything gets cleared up, more things would become true.

And it was all because he _didn't _change.

"So you're wrong, then, Hyung. _I _didn't change."

_But did you?_

Hyung swallowed, before finally releasing his younger brother. He looked tense, fists at his sides shaking.

"I'm not going to lie, Yong Soo. I never stopped thinking about you, even though I was endlessly doing work for the government. It may have seemed like it, but everything I've done wasn't just to prove my worth to our parents...later I decided that, I would prove my own worth, with their approval or not. And I hated...I hated the fact that you were always free to do what you wanted, without worrying whatever everyone else thought of you. _I _was never like that, Yong Soo. I'm not the kind of person who can roam about free-there's always something holding me back. That's why I thought politics would be good-there's always something keeping you down to earth."

He took a deep breath, and looked back and his brother.

"I don't even know why I came here, actually thinking that you would somehow agree to come back to Korea."  
>Silence fell on the two once more.<p>

Only the shuffling of feet, the rolling of wheels, and the giggles of children outside the room and going down the hall served as the background noise.

Then, Yong Soo bit his lip, unsuccessfully holding back a laugh.

Hyung raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What?" Yong Soo broke into full laughter, walking unsteadily towards his confused older brother.

In the back of his head, Hyung remembered how stupid he thought his brother looked when he laughed.

And at that a chuckle-and another-broke through his lips.

Soon he was laughing along his brother.

Laughing, for how stupid the other was.

No, laughing for how stupid _they _had both been.

To think that they actually could never get along again.

* * *

><p>Yao took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she placed everything that had happened before into sync with the truth that Natalya had just revealed.<p>

The Honda were a Yakuza clan. For years, they had been as quiet as the others, but when Kiku became head, he decided to do things a different way. Kiku decided to take control of more things. Using the weapons of a fellow crime ally, he had used Yong Soo's concert as an ideal timing to invite Madeline Kirkland-the young daughter of Arthur Kirkland, owner of a world famous international corporation. Using the weapon to kill Madeline, he would've started a worldwide terror on the real intentions of the crime ally's weapon industry, allowing that company to shut down and for him to claim everything that had been once part of it.

But what had stunned Yao so much more was another story.

How Kiku used Yong Soo to rid them all.

She wondered, of course, why he wanted to do that in the first place. He had been a quiet, innocent boy who didn't meddle too much with anything. He had been a poor, lost child, whose mother fell into sickness as a toddler, whose mental illness tormented him since birth.

Had his illness done so much to who he truly was?  
>And to what he truly wanted?<p>

Or was he hiding more...?

The answer was clear, as shown by his act in the stadium the day before.

Natalya and Sakura already took their leave about an hour ago. Now. Yao was the only one in the waiting room.

The time was nine o' six A.M. So it had been more than twelve hours...

She felt the pocket of her sweater vibrate.

Her cellphone...she looked on at the several messages that Vanya had left her.

And the strange part was?

Ivan would always be left in the dark when it came to this.

Daisuke sat at the head of the table, hands folded and eyes averted from the Belorussian's gaze.

Swallowing, he found the courage to speak.

"The Honda...is retreating from the illegal world until a new head is decided. Honda Kiku's condition is no longer containable-Vash Zwingli of Zwingli Corp has willingly offered a place at a health resort in the Alps." It was perfect, somewhere far off, somewhere where he won't have to worry.

"And we express our apology." He stood, and gave her a long bow.

"Really, I am." He added more softly, still not meeting her gaze.

Natalya looked at the Japanese man for a few moments before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sakura won't have to worry about him anymore." Daisuke raised his head.

"She'll be able to stay here with you?" She asked bluntly.

He suddenly smiled.

"Yes. I don't think that a little girl should have to...live in a world where there's nothing but control." Natalya stood.

"Neither do I." He turned around, facing the window that showcased the vast area of buildings and metropolis of Tokyo. There was a clear blue sky today.

"I think that Kiku was like that as a child. You know, his mother couldn't take care of him because she was too ill. The leader of the family-Akira-saw him as a perfect tool, because he didn't have much of a childhood to begin with that would get in the way of everything, for when he would become the next head.

I guess what he didn't know was that Kiku knew all the others since he was a child. I think that...Kiku really does care about them, but then when he saw all of them going on ahead of him, starting with Yong Soo-he got envious, and even though he probably could've been able to control it...his mental illness got in the way, you know?"

She folded her arms, staring at the floor of the meeting room.

At least Yao wasn't the only person who believed that person was _not _the Kiku she knew.

"I should be going." Natalya spoke.

"Good luck on your company. Take care of Sakura." Daisuke turned back, and nodded.

"Yes. It was a pleasure to meet you." With a genuine smile, he bowed once more.

"Please go on knowing that she'll be alright."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to New York with Miss Yao!" Mei announced brightly.<p>

The two of them were in a Western restaurant, having pancakes for a late breakfast.

Xiang pushed his glass of water to the side.

"Right. I'm going too." She almost choked on her lemonade.

"Huh? Y-you don't have to follow me!" He looked at her blankly.

"I said I would follow you no matter what, 'cause I love you, remember? And...there's something I wanted to ask that girl." She looked at him curiously.

"The girl...?"

"Madeline Kirkland. It's just that...you know, how Mom said that Dad was the son of the famous Earl Kirkland..." She gasped, and nodded excitedly.

"You think that they could be the same person?"  
>"Probably."<p>

She sipped the rest of the lemonade, and pushed it to the side, standing up.

"Well then, I think we should get going, right?" She held out her hand, beaming at him.

Xiang smiled, and took her hand.

Sakura stood with her hands folded onto her stomach.

She was wearing a sailor uniform for the new school she would be attending, colors of red and white with a matching cap.

She was talking for the last time with Miss Natalya.

Miss Natalya was going back to America in a few hours. She was already wearing her business suit, and her luggage already stood at her side. She looked more beautiful than ever, and today she was kneeling at her height, talking about things that a little girl should do and shouldn't do.

Talking about how getting good grades was important.

Talking about how saying and doing bad things was wrong.

Talking just like a...

Mother.

"Miss Natalya," She spoke suddenly, stopping the Belorussian short of her conversation.

"What was your mother like?"

On the other mind, there was a pause.

Mother?

Natalya closed her eyes, trying her best to remember.

"She was...kind. And she...loved me."

At this, Sakura decided to ask her the question that had always been pondering in her own mind, although she never knew it.

"Do you love me, Miss Natalya?"

Honda International's main building was unusually silent, even for seven in the morning.

Or was it because the two of them couldn't hear anything?

Then, they heard something.

The sound of a beating heart.

Natalya held her close against her chest, not saying a word.

Because really, words weren't even needed.

They both understood.

Natalya swore she heard soft hiccups.

Then she swore she felt her white button-up blouse feeling damp.

And all she could do was hold her tight.

Yong Soo ducked behind the corner, a small smile coming on as he took in the sight.

* * *

><p>An hour and thirty minutes before the plane would leave for New York.<p>

Yao could already picture Vanya, craning his head, searching for her and Natalya as he sat on one of those plastic chairs in the JFK Airport.

But there was one thing left that Yao still had to fix.

And she was fixing it right now.

Sitting on a chair next to a hospital bed, with a silent sleeping Japanese man.

"Kiku," She spoke. Who cared if he heard her?  
>Just saying it like this would just...just make something better.<p>

"Hopefully, when you wake up, you'll be in the Alps. Those mountains, they say, are quite a sight! It's nice and quiet, too. No noise pollution like Tokyo. You can relax, and eat chocolate-by the way, they're delicious!-and feel at ease. Don't you dare think about us!" She laughed, patting his bandaged hand.

"We'll be alright. Xiang and Mei, they're together now, you know? And Yong Soo! It's a pity, he's decided to quit his singing career, but now he's aiming for acting! It suits him perfectly, right? And I...I'm married to the love of my life, and even though my job isn't the world's greatest position, my life is still wonderful."  
>She laughed, dimples showing, eyes closed tightly.<p>

Her hand was around his now.

Taking a deep breath, she bent her head closer.

"When you wake up, your life will be wonderful. It will...take time, and it won't be easy at first..." Her chest hurt at the thought of his past.

"But you'll make it."

Oh no.

Here comes the waterworks.

Yao sniffed, using her other hand to brush away the tears from her face. A few sobs escaped her throat, before she spoke again.

"I-I know you haven't had a good past...and I know that you-you never meant to hurt us...everything that had happened was because of something no one could control, and it isn't y-your fault...even anyone was k-killed-it wasn't YOU! It would never be you...so, please, forget..." She choked, eyes becoming red.

_Please, forget that yesterday existed._

_Please, forget that the past ten years never existed._

When the tears finally subsided in a few minutes, Yao spread her lips the best she could in a smile, one knee on the blankets as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. All this time he hadn't moved, and his eyes were tightly closed in a dreamless sleep.

"Little brother...I'm sorry...I'll see you again."

At the speed of lightning, she stood again, hand on the handle of her roller luggage and hurried to the door.

But not without one last smile.

Yong Soo uncrossed his arms at the sight of her walking into the terminal.

"Hey, Natalya!"

She jolted her head up, making eye contact.

He grinned, striding towards her. She gave him a small scowl.

"You're making yourself look ridiculous." He finally stopped right in front of her.

And then, right in the terminal, fifteen minutes from the plane's departure, he said:

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey, sexy lady-"

A bash on the head was all that he got in return.

Yao, who had been behind Natalya all along, grimaced in embarrassment as a few people turned with dumbfounded stares.

"Yong Soo, did you see Xiang and Mei?" He was still on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Oh, Xiang and Mei? They're coming, da-ze!"

The Chinese woman blinked.

"Xiang...? I thought Xiang's mother was-"

"He called her, and he said that he had business to do in New York. Obviously Mei's coming along too, da-ze!"  
>She placed a hand on her forehead.<p>

Not one, not two, but three.

"Oh, and Yao!" Yong Soo stated, taking the Belorussian woman's arm into his.

"We're together now, da-ze~~"

Bash.

"Really, Yong Soo-" Natalya turned away.

"But it's true! Tell her it's true, Nata~" Once more on the floor, he looked up at her with the eyes of a child pleading for ice cream.

Natalya rolled her eyes, and walked towards the gate at the sound of the speaker announcing the flight in ten minutes.

"Nat~!"

"We are." She said, as if it was something that everyone knew.

Both were silent as they watched her disappear past the corner of the gate.

"...What?" Yong Soo leapt from the floor, fist pumped into the air.

"Alright! See, I told you, da-ze!"

With a cheshire cat grin, he hauled the backpack behind his shoulder and dashed towards the gate.

Yao stood, mouth hung agape.

What was this world coming to...?

She was torn away from her thoughts at the speaker's announcement of the flight's leave in five minutes, and a vibration in her pocket.

_Yao-Yao! I'm already at the airport!_

__She sighed, rolling her eyes as she responded to his text.

_Vanya I'm still in Tokyo._

Knowing that he would send another text in a few seconds, she tugged at her luggage, and pulled it along as she entered the gate.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Natalya was leaning against the window, the white clouds becoming thicker and thicker as the plane ascended into the sky.<p>

"Hm?" He was flipping through the songs in his ipod as he looked at her.

She was quicker than ever as her lips crashed into his.

He smiled against the kiss, bringing her head closer.

When she let go for air, he smiled, hand still on the back of her head.

"I was right when I asked you to trust me."

* * *

><p>For a little while, she felt like a long weight had left her.<p>

But at the same time, she had returned to the double life she had always known.

_I'll never be able to tell him._

_But...for now, things will be alright._

_I hope._

_As long as you love me, as long as I love you,..._

_And as long as you never know._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer 2: Hyung Soo aka North Korea belongs to Lo-wah on deviantart. 'Gangnam Style' does not belong to me.<strong>

**End of Arc 1! Thank you so much for your support so far! Please review! **

**Have a good night, everyone! **


	14. The Husband

**This is so late...**

**Happy Valentine's Day! Here's a present from me to you! A NEW CHAPTER! This marks the second arc of the story. I'm sorry for the long wait...I was debating several ways this arc could go, and this proved to be what I think works the best.**

**Thank you so much for your support, everyone! **

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers: Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"So, do we have a deal, da?" He smiled through the dilapidated warehouse, out of place in an executive gray suit and the usual scarf.<p>

"You think this is enough of a trade?!" The bearded man in black sneered, flinging the briefcase of rubles across the wooden desk. Borislav Grekov had flown in from Yekatirinburg for something that wouldn't even buy half a decent weapon.

Ivan watched the paper rectangles flutter to the floor, and gave a melodramatic sigh.

"Comrade, I'm afraid your prices are too high." Grekov sneered in response, slamming the case of weapons and locking it. There was hardly anyone who would vouch for his side of the Bratva back in Russia. Braginski still lived up to his name 'Ivan the Terrible', although he was doing 'business' on the other side of the world.

Raivis Galante trembled behind his smiling superior as the other man growled.

"What is it then you will take?!" His voice laced with an authentic Russian accent, he nearly flipped the old table over in rage.  
>Ivan shrugged.<p>

"There is just not enough to be gained," He looked back at the bills that were scattered on the floor.

Grekov fingered the knife in his pocket. This man was surely a pain...

"Of course, there are better weapons in the market, for an even better price, da?" Ivan inquired, moving his eyes from the floor to the angered businessman.

"You should have thought of that beforehand!" In a wave of fury, the brunette threw the knife, its sharp blade gleaming in the fluorescent light, and aimed towards the taller man's chest.

Ivan's lips curled into a slight frown when his spectacled assistant appeared from the left in an instant, the blade in between his forefinger and thumb.

Grekov's outstretched hand trembled, sending a shaking sensation that traveled up his arm and eventually his whole body, before he fell back, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.  
>The taller man smiled at the apparent fear in his coal-black eyes.<p>

"It is such a shame, Comrade," Taking a few steps back, his gloved hand fell upon a broken water pipe in the cracked wall, tearing it from the plaster without so much as cringing, and sending the other man into a gasping fit.

"No-no! Please, I-"  
>"There is no need to fear. I will make sure that you thought of your life well, da?" Eduard looked back at another man, who stood to the right of the shuddering Latvian. His eyebrows were creased and his hazel eyes were tired, but his lips were closed in such a way that one would think he had been scolded for speaking too much.<p>

With a quick bob of his chin, Toris knelt on the floor, silently-but quickly-gathering the rubles back into the suitcase.

Ivan, whose head was craned over his shoulder, returned to facing Grekov, who was now holding his head, and doubled over in terror.

"Now, now. I haven't started yet, da?"

Toris bit his lip, focusing on his task as high pitched screams echoed through the walls, and something was splattering against the walls.

* * *

><p>The drive back was a silent one.<p>

The three 'Baltic Brothers'-as everyone called them, for each were from a Baltic state-lived on a reasonable salary, sharing an apartment not far from the imposing black building where they worked.

Raivis kept his eyes on his neat leather shoes, moving his tightly pressed lips against the other and keeping quiet. He was of a short stature, with frightened purple eyes and curly golden hair. Many easily mistook him for a boy in his preteen years.

Toris looked out the window, dark circles beneath his eyes as he watched a young couple, huddled in winter jackets with their cheeks and noses red, but their lips pressed in a smile, hurried across a crosswalk with their arms intertwined.

"What a tiring day it was." Ivan muttered, annoyance evident in his purple eyes as Eduard drove again at the green light.

"He-he wasn't of much use, r-right, Mr. Braginski?" Toris pinched the younger man's arm and Eduard inhaled.  
>Raivis spoke too much sometimes.<p>

Much to their relief, Ivan returned to his smile.

"Oh, he was of plenty use, Raivis!" The Latvian pressed his head against the leather seat in relief, and Eduard quietly exhaled.

"Now, the others will know better than to waste my time, da?"

For the rest of the time, the passengers of the sleek black car were silent.

* * *

><p>Ivan pushed against the rotating glass door of their apartment complex.<p>

The lobby was what one would expect for a residential building in an elite New York City neighborhood, with a intricately-carved chandelier that hung from the middle of the ceiling, and a carpeted floor with rich Persian designs.

Striding into an open elevator, the metallic doors slid close as he pushed the round button that gleamed the number seven in a red light.

As he stood, watching his reflection in the silver doors, he envisioned her face.

_Yao._

His beautiful, perfect-in-every-way wife, who was probably preparing dinner with her doll-like face slightly creased in concentration at making the most perfect-in-every-way dinner. Yao, who seemingly knew every part of her husband-the location of every scar, or the slight change in brightness in his eyes (which meant something bad happened), was waiting for him to return.

She waited, knowing that around eight thirty at night he the clinking sounds of the keys would come from behind the door, followed by the familiar click of the silver knob.

She knew he would always come back, because he had every reason to, didn't he? He was well protected, even if it was just Eduard von Bock alone at his side. And Ivan himself was not easily messed with, considering his intimidating stature.

Sometimes-no, often-that thought crawled into his mind.

_If he never came back._

Yao didn't know everything there was to know about him. Even if she searched through every file in the cabinet of his desk in their office, she still wouldn't know that he was part of the Bratva.

She still didn't know, that he was risking his life every single minute of the day.

The warmth returned to his throat, knowing that he had done everything-from fake numbers to lies on international profiles-to keep her out of this.

That thought alone kept his mind at ease, and he carried it throughout the darkest times in his career of illegal crime, whether strategizing the 'fall' of a businessman or with a coldness of a blade against his throat-it lingered.

When the doors slid open, he made his way down the hallway, that was dimly lit by golden lights.

When the knob was unlocked, and his hand twisted, the door creaked to the side, revealing the tidy lobby.

"Yao-Yao~! I'm home!" The slight buzzing of the television, with a man's voice-the baritone, monotone of the male news reporter-was all he heard aside from the sizzling of the dinner.

Her hair was pulled into the usual side ponytail as she turned her head.

"Vanya! Look at this." She pecked him on the cheek before pulling him down on the sofa beside her.

An image of a ruined house, with several police cars parked and their blue and red sirens reflecting off the white plaster walls was apparently the breaking news.

An officer spoke about a dead person who was estimated to have been murdered in the last twelve hours.

_The Baltics would be punished..._

"They guessed it was some kind of foreign criminal, but they couldn't find any proof of it. Goodness, what is happening to this city?" She shook her head, sighing.

Ivan placed his arm around her shoulder, moving his face a few centimeters away from her.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, da?" She slightly smiled, mischief in her dark eyes as she pretended to pout.

"I can take care of myself, after doing so well in martial arts-"

Her eyes widened in slight surprise when his lips collided with hers, softening again in bliss as she melted into it a few moments later.

It was one of the moments when he forgot everything else around him.

The breaking news went on unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful Valentine's Day, everyone! And a big thank you to Salty Peanuts! <strong>


End file.
